Coming of a Legend
by Night Eye
Summary: The first story of Night Eye, a Shadow Lord Galliard. After the death of his pack Night Eye must travel alone into the Umbra, and discover the first leg of his journey into destiny.
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1

            Night Eye stood at the edge of the forest. Even though he had grown up around the Garou, he still wasn't quite used to being one himself. But, from what he had experienced of the human world, he was glad he wasn't one of those soulless shells.

            _Practice makes perfect._ Night Eye chuckled to himself and tried to change. He concentrated like he had in the past letting his body morph. He dropped to all fours, and his clothes disappeared, replaced by the black fur that was a trademark of his tribe. His knees bent backward, bringing a sharp pain and he changed fully into a wolf.  Now in Lupus, he looked himself over to make sure everything was where it was supposed to be.

            Satisfied he had gotten it right, he loped off into the forest to try to find some food. He was still new to this and hunting as a wolf was a totally different experience than cooking a burger or something. He sniffed at the ground searching for any scent of game. There was a crash in the bushes ahead of him and he crept up on it, making sure he was upwind of it like he had been taught. There was a small brown rabbit munching on some grass just a few feet away.

            _That would be an appetizer. _Night Eye thought, a wolfish grin spreading across his face. He pounced and the rabbit took off, vanishing in the undergrowth. Night Eye smashed into a fallen tree that had been hidden by the bushes. He yelped and rubbed at his head with his paws. _Stupid hare!_

            He heard a chuckle behind him and turned around growling. It was his father. The Sept leader here, many believed it was unusual that a Shadow Lord of his stature would lead such a peace-oriented caern. The Sept of the Broken Water was a caern dedicated to the uniting of the Garou Nation. The Children of Gaia were the original founders, but his father took control after he bested the former leader on the grounds he was to weak.

            His father smiled. "Still trying to get used to it?"

            Night Eye dropped his tail, "Yeah. It's hard, but like you said, it will be important for me later on if I know all my forms like I know my Homid."

            "Indeed." His father said, nodding. "Come. I have prepared a meal, and I shall teach you further."

            That brought Night Eye's spirits up considerably. He was hungry, and another lesson from his father would be a bonus. His father turned, walking deeper into the woods. They stopped in a clearing where a deer roasted over a fire pit. Night Eye's mouth watered, but it was law that his father would eat first. His father walked over and pulled two small Klaives from a pack leaning against a tree.

            "Change to Homid." He instructed. Night Eye did as was told. Shifting to Homid was easy; it was his natural form and took less than a moment to change. "Take this." He said, handing one of the Klaives to Night Eye. "Today we will begin your first lessons in the art of _klaivascar._"

            That surprised Night Eye just a bit. He had heard _klaivascar_ was taught rarely, the masters guarding its secrets almost religiously. He also knew his father was one of the greatest Klaive duelists alive. "We will eat later. Now, come at me." He spoke, weaving his Klaive in a circular defensive pattern.

***

Some months later, Night Eye was still being taught. His father insisted he learn all he could while he stayed at the caern. Night Eye didn't mind, but he wanted to prove to his father he was capable, and undergo his Rite of Passage. For now, he was stuck listening to another boring oration from one of the elders, almost asleep. 

A small lupus walked by, her tail wagging. She immediately caught his eye, a lithe little brown wolf, with a pure white tail. She was sleek and sensual, absolutely gorgeous.

            The elder peered at him, reprimanding, "I see you staring at her. Let me tell you something cub, a Talon like her would throat a homid like you without a second thought. Besides, you know the first law of the Litany, it is forbidden."

            Night Eye watched her disappear into the woods and turned back to his teacher, "I know, just wishful thinking."

Later that day he met Routs-the-Wyrm and Sky-Fire. Both Homids like him, they became fast friends. Routs-the-Wyrm was like an older brother, joking around, even though he was an Ahroun. Sky-Fire was very aloof, as if something was constantly troubling him. Even so, he was still pretty cool, Night Eye thought. 

"The three of you will take your final test." The elder said to them one afternoon. "You will spend a week in the woods, learning to live as a lupus. As Homids you must learn to appreciate what Gaia has given you. You will take no supplies and must live as the wolves do."          

Routs-the-Wyrm raised an eyebrow. "Only a week?"

"Would you like to stay a year?" The elder asked.

Recognizing his mistake Routs covered, "A week is good. We will keep our minds open and learn from this experience."

The elder smiled slyly. "That's what I thought. You will leave at moon rise." He turned and walked away.

Sky-Fire kicked at Routs. "A YEAR?! You almost got me stuck in the woods for a YEAR?!"

"Sorry!" Routs apologized, tackling Sky-Fire in a rough headlock. Night Eye chuckled, getting cut off as he was grabbed by the leg and dragged into the wrestling match.

***

            Routs-the-Wyrm had led them deep into the forest away from the caern. They had already been out for a few days and while the others were resting Night Eye went hunting. He enjoyed the solitude of the forest, and as he padded along he took in the beauty of Gaia. He sniffed at the air, smelling of the sweet pine and hardwoods. Then, he noticed a subtle, acrid stench hiding beneath the rest. Had he been in another form it would have gone unnoticed. He sniffed at it again, gaining a faint sense of direction of where it emanated from. As he walked toward it he could hear grunts and growls, and the stench grew stronger. His pace began to quicken, as there was something definitely wrong here.

            He rounded a fallen tree and saw it. It was a huge Wyrm beast, covered in barbs and spines, and there was a small brown wolf throwing itself at it. Her attacks were fierce, but hardly damaging to the thing. She bled from dozens of wounds, but paid them little mind. Night Eye howled the Anthem of War, and leapt upon the beast's back, digging his jaws into the base of its neck. It roared and grabbed him with one huge claw and hurled him to the ground, tearing a large gash along his flank. Bright Tail ran in and raked a claw along the beasts face, gouging out an eye, and quickly danced out of its reach. Night Eye sped around, while its attention was occupied, and neatly hamstringed it. The instinct came, and they fought with precision, each one attacking in turn diverting its attention, giving the other a chance to strike. 

Then, Night Eye latched onto its flank, tearing a huge chunk of diseased flesh from the things side. It turned its gaping maw toward him, and Bright Tail lunged in and planted her jaw around its neck, and neatly ripped it open.

            The beast collapsed, its massive body falling to the ground in a pool of ichorous blood, drowning on its own fluids. Night Eye limped over to Bright Tail, and licked at her wounds, a gesture of friendship and trust. She whined and licked at his muzzle, which had been gashed on the things spikes. Routs-the-Wyrm and Sky-Fire came running up, alerted by the sound of the battle.

            Routs looked at the oozing body and turned to them, "What happened?"

            Bright Tail sniffed, "Wyrm thing. Dead now."

            Sky-Fire had shifted to Crinos and kicked at it, "Obviously."

            "We should tell the sept." Night Eye interjected. "Such a creature getting so close to the bawn is a serious matter."

            Bright Tail nodded, "It is advised. One will tell them." And she disappeared into the woods.

***

Back at the caern the three of them recounted their tale. Night Eye, being the Galliard, told of the fierce battle with the Wyrm-beast, embellishing a few parts for a better story. The elders listened in silence. He finished and waited for them to speak. He saw his father standing to the side, cloaked in the shadows. His father inclined his head to him, a slight smile across his face. 

One of the elders stood. "It is time that the three of you became a pack. In one turning of the moon you will undertake your Rite of Passage. You will be accepted a full members of this sept, and of your tribes. You will become adults, _Cliaths_, no longer the cubs you are now."

            They nodded in unison, accepting the will of the elders. Then another voice spoke up, one that had went unseen.

            "I would join them."

            Night Eye and the others turned to this newcomer. It was Bright Tail. She winked at Night Eye and looked back up at the elders, her gaze solid and unwavering.

            The elders peered at her and one spoke, "You wish it to be so? This is highly unusual."

            Bright Tail nodded, "I would join them as a member of their pack. Undertaking the Rite together."

            The elders conversed amongst themselves briefly, and turned back to them, "A pack is made by mutual friendship and trust, it is not up to us whether you are to join them. That is their decision." The elders looked back at the three.

            Routs-the-Wyrm shrugged, "Ok with me." Sky-Fire nodded. Night Eye scratched his head and shrugged.

            "Sure."

            Bright Tail smiled and wagged her tail, then loped back into the woods. Routs looked over at Night Eye, curiosity in his eyes. Night Eye just shrugged. When she had gotten out of earshot, the three of them rejoiced that they would finally take their Rite. Whooping, they all slammed high fives, and dived into one of their usual wrestling matches.

***

The moot had begun. Already the air around the bawn was filled with the howls that signaled all the participants to the gathering. Luna waxed full, bathing the caern in her pale luminescence. A new pack was being born tonight. The four young cubs gathered in the center of the circle, adding their own howls in a show of unity. Routs-the-Wyrm, Ahroun Fenrir, stood in the lead, Night Eye, Galliard Shadow Lord, and Bright Tail, the Ragabash Talon, flanked him. The fourth, a Theurge of the Wendigo, Sky-Fire, stood in the rear. 

As the chorus of howls died, the elder of the Sept of the Broken Water spoke unto them, "There is a new Hive in the north lands. It has already begun to spread its corrupting blight to the surrounding Umbrascape. Your task is to travel there and discover the extent of its power. A powerful leader of the Black Spiral Dancers is there. Discover and eliminate him if possible. My Luna guide you."

The gathered Garou howled their praise, and the ritemaster lowered his head, and clawed glyphs into the bark of an ancient tree, marking the beginning of their trial. He turned and intoned to the caern's totem, blessing the pack on its mission. The air opened before them and the four Garou stepped into the Umbra.

***

Routs-the-Wyrm looked around the Penumbra, "So, where do we start?"

"You're the alpha, you decide." Bright Tail pointed out.

"Yeah, exactly when did that happen?"

Bright Tail grinned at him, "You just got elected."

Routs sighed, "Perfect. Well, obviously we have to find this hive first." Night Eye grunted. "You're the Theurge, Sky-Fire, you know more about the Umbra than I do, so I'm sure you can find this thing we're looking for."

            "What, do you expect me to just snap my fingers and open up a moon bridge or something? That's not quite how it works. Perhaps we can get a spirit to guide us. The elder say it was in the north lands though, so we should probably start off in that direction."

"Why not? Let's travel in lupus, we can cover more ground that way, and the sun will be up soon, so we better try to find a glade or something to hold up in."

"Whatever you say o' revered leader." Night Eye poked fun at him.

Sky-Fire led the pack down a moon path to a nearby glade that a passing spirit told them should be there. They reached it a moment before dawn. The glade was a wondrous sight, vast trees loomed overhead, and a small gurgling stream ran through the middle. Almost like a forest from a fairy tale, yet this one was real, and it was alive with spirits. Bright Tail sniffed the air, "Is it safe here?"

            "It ought to be, those glade children say they will warn us if danger approaches."

            "That's nice of them." Bright Tail perked up, for a lupus she was awfully excitable. Night Eye liked her immensely. They settled in and almost immediately fell asleep, Bright Tail snuggling close to Night Eye.

            They awoke the next night to the full face of Luna, stretched out, and prepared to leave. Sky-Fire thanked the spirits for their vigil, and they struck out down the moon path they originally came off of. After what seemed like miles, they noticed the umbra around them seemed to change, it was no longer the usual dull gray, smoky plain, but a darker more sinister color. Even the path they traveled on showed signs of the blight. "Seems we're getting closer to this thing, I'll be glad once it is gone." Night Eye spat. "It fouls the land with its very presence, and the Realm is probably worse."

"Definitely, such corruption is far too common, and no amount should be allowed to remain. The Wyrm rears its head way too much for my tastes." Routs flexed his Crinos talons, "The Dancers responsible shall feel our claws, and they will know that we warriors of Gaia are not going to take this sitting down." Routs reached over his shoulder and un-slung his massive battle-hammer from his back. "By my ancestors, I will not rest until every one of the dammed things is wiped from the earth."

"I should record your speeches and sell 'em as inspirational tapes." Night Eye smirked.

"Oh, shut up."

***

The next hill they crested opened up to a valley, where they saw what they were sent to find. A massive hole gaped, where foul banes spewed forth. Black Spiral Dancers tromped through the tainted land. Patches of Balefire erupted like geysers from tears in the ground, where banes danced in un-holy glee.  Bright Tail gasped, Night Eye recoiled. Routs shuddered and gagged, for the sight of the hellhole was repulsing. Sky-Fire looked on with a steely gaze, no emotion showing at all. Bright Tail gulped, "So, what now?"

"Now, my dear, you are ours." A hideous voice sounded from behind them. "You see, you came to us, and now you may never leave." They turned and stared into the horridly grinning faces of a Dancer pack. The one in the front pointed toward Night Eye. "We are particularly interested in that one."

"Oh, by the way, I told them we were coming." Sky-Fire declared.


	2. Betrayal

Chapter 2

"Wake up!" Smack! Night Eye groaned into consciousness, and stared at the traitor before him. Sky-Fire sneered. "Good, it wont be any fun if your still knocked out." Night Eye looked around him, prone on the floor of the hive was Routs, a festering wound ripped across his side. Bright Tail was tied up on an altar-like slab of rock. He himself was chained around the neck and wrists to the wall.

He glared at Sky-Fire. "You bastard! Why have you betrayed us?"

Sky-Fire cackled, "Fool. Why else? For power, you of all people should understand that, being a Shadow Lord yourself. That's all it has ever been about. They promised me more than those pathetic Gaian weaklings ever could. The Wyrm cannot be defeated. It is a futile war you wage, and the Black Spiral Dancers will be at the forefront of its armies, and as you will come to find out, you will be in the lead of the Dancers. You are destined to join the Wyrm, and it will be I who turns you."

Night Eye peeled back his lips in a snarl. "Go ahead and try it, I'll die before you ever come close to bringing me to your side."

"That depends on how long you can endure seeing your precious Bright Tail being tortured, which is the mildest we will do to her. We know all about your feelings for the bitch, and she is the door. All you have to do is join us, and she can go free."

"What about Routs, what would you do with him?"

"He is already dead. His wound claimed him as we dragged his carcass down here. He will also serve us, as his flesh will feed the young." Bright Tail moaned and turned over, "Ah, well, it seems we might as well get started, I will return shortly." Sky-Fire-ikthya turned and stepped out into the main corridor of the hive.

"Bright Tail, listen, Sky-Fire has betrayed us, Routs-the-Wyrm is dead. They are going to use you to get at me. They want me to join them. If I do, you go free. I do not trust them, but I have to. You have to get away and tell the sept, warn my father."

Bright Tail stared at him. "No. You cannot allow yourself to fall. I will not leave, not without you. Even if they let me go, they would probably hunt me down anyway. There's nothing we can do. If we try to fight them, they would just kill us both." 

Sky-Fire-ikthya stepped back into the chamber, with an immense brute behind him. Night Eye recognized him, Longtooth Soulkiller. Even as a child, Night Eye had heard of this legendary Dancer. His prowess in battle rivaled some of the greatest Gaian heroes 

Longtooth grinned; a horrible fanged smile that sent shivers up Night Eyes spine. "Well, well. Look at this. Isn't this quaint. I'm almost touched." Longtooth brought the point of his banesword under Night Eye's chin. "So, you are the one who will lead us on the fields of the Apocalypse. Not very much, are you? But, you are still young, and in time I will teach you all the ways of the Wyrm. That will be my ultimate triumph. I ask you one time, all you have to do is say yes. Do you renounce the bitch world mother and join the Father Wyrm as one of his bastard children, agree to follow willingly in numerous conquests against the Wyld, and Weaver, to further His cause, and bring ultimate damnation to the world? Yes, and your bitch here will not be harmed, you have my word."

Night Eye concentrated his will, and through his Gift, formed a mental link with Bright Tail. "What do I do? I cannot say yes."

She spoke within the vaults of his mind, "Do not submit, Night Eye. You cannot succumb, no matter what." With that Night Eye set himself, and spat his defiance into Soulkiller's face.

"So be it." He snapped his fingers and Sky-Fire-ikthya drove a large silver spike through one of Bright Tail's legs. She howled in pain, the flesh of her legs burning under the touch of the cold silver. The chamber filled with the stench of burning fur and blood, Longtooth laughed. "Any time you wish it to end, all you have to do is submit."

Through the mindspeak he spoke to Bright Tail, "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. I cannot give in. I'm sorry."

"Do not worry about me, shield yourself, after I am gone there is nothing holding you. Kill these bastards, rip them apart. Avenge Routs-the-Wyrm. Avenge me."

Thus it continued for days, without food, water, or sleep. Night Eye's willpower began to wane, only the mindspeak keeping his sanity intact. Through it they both escaped their pain, detaching themselves from the horrors that Soulkiller put them both through. The perverse Dancer ravaged Bright Tail's body. Slating his exotic lusts, and depraved desires upon her prone form. Night Eye could no longer hold out, he had to give in, then Bright Tail spoke to him one last time. 

"I know how you feel about me, Night Eye. Know that I love you as well. I always have. Had it been different maybe we could have been happy together, but I must leave now. Griffin has come for me, and I cannot refuse. Avenge me, Night Eye, and know that I will always be with you." And then she looked one last time at the face of her pack mate, and died.     

A single tear rolled down his cheek, and rage consumed him, he howled his wrath, erupted into the Crinos war-form, tore his bindings from the wall and ripped into Longtooth with a fury born of his loss. Sky-Fire-ikthya leapt onto his back and dug his claws into his side. Night Eye reached over his shoulder, grabbed the traitorous bastard by his muzzle and hurled him across the room. Longtooth sprung and grabbed for his banesword, swinging the great blade before him. Night Eye fell back and his paw came down on something hard, he chanced a look down and saw the battle-hammer of Routs-the-Wyrm. Sky-Fire-ikthya shot to the outer passageway trying to get away from the enraged Garou. He gripped its handle and lunged after him, howling his vengeance, before the betrayer could get more than a few steps away Night Eye caved in the side of his head with the great hammer, splattering his brains against the cavern wall.

Soulkiller swung the banesword, missing Night Eye by a hairsbreadth. Night Eye spun and brought the hammer down upon Soulkiller's arm, shattering it under the great force of the ancient fetish. Longtooth screamed in pain, cradling his ruined arm. Night Eye then remembered the bodies of his fallen pack mates. His rage could wait; he couldn't allow their bodies to remain to be corrupted by the Dancers. Gathering up his fallen friends, he sprinted out of the cavern, pausing for a second to spit upon the still bleeding corpse of Sky-Fire. 

He ran as fast as he could up the dark tunnels of the hive. The feel of the corrupted ground under his paws made his flesh crawl. He could hear them chasing him. Soulkiller howled after him, a mob of Dancers at his back. Night Eye continued running, he had to escape. The exit came into view, the light from outside shining through. He put on an extra burst of speed, clearing the mouth of the cavern and stepping onto the black ground outside.

The sun was setting, casting a deep crimson glow on the land around him. The trees seemed as if on fire, and Night Eye darted into their sheltering embrace. Soulkiller stopped at the mouth of the cave, holding out his sword to halt the others.

"Let him go." He growled. "He cannot escape me. I will watch him, and when the time is right, I will strike."

***

            Night Eye stumbled into the sept. Garou rushed to help him, as he collapsed to the ground. He was exhausted, and could no longer stand. He was carried to one of the huts and laid in a bed. The healers came and tended his wounds, bringing him food as well.

            "Where is my father?" He croaked.

            The healer looked at him for a moment, and then lowered his head. "You father, Ivan Thunderblade is no longer with us."

            "What!?" Night Eye almost screamed. "How is this?"

            "Lost." The healer explained. "Lost in battle with a great Wyrm minion. His body, and Klaive were not found. The caern is now lead by Sergeiv Summer-Howl, The former warder. We thought you to be dead too, but here you are."

            "Sergeiv? The Child of Gaia? How did he manage that?"

            The healer thought for a moment and shrugged. "Challenges, political maneuvering, stuff like that. It wasn't very hard, him being the warder and all. He already had quite a few allies in the right places. Besides, he is held in high esteem here."

            "I guess so. It was just a bit surprising, is all." Night Eye lay back down. "How long ago did it happen?"

            "The day you left, more than a week ago, the beast attacked. It had several bane servitors as well, and we lost more than just your father in that battle. Two packs of guardians were killed as well, and now you bring us more lost ones. These are sad times."

            "Indeed they are." Night Eye sighed. "Indeed they are."

            The next day Bright Tail and Routs' bodies were cleansed. Night Eye lead the Gathering for the Departed as they were interred. He told of how they fell, leaving out a few parts as not to reveal some truths. Sergeiv bestowed their posthumous renown in falling to the Wyrm, and Night Eyes in surviving. He was granted his Rite of Passage, and joined the sept as its newest member.


	3. Testing

Chapter 3

Night Eye continued his studies at the caern. Even though he was no longer forced, he found that the songs and lore of his people called to him. It was his auspice that lead him to seek the legends, and histories. Yet, there always seemed to be something else. Something that loomed in the back of his mind that he couldn't quite place.

It was late one night, when Night Eye was pouring over an account in the Silver Record that Raven appeared to him. He settled next to him, perching on his window sill. Looking at him with curious, black eyes, He spoke. "Child of Thunder, hear me. You have a task before you, and I fear that you are ill prepared. I require something from you, a test of sorts. You never knew of your lineage, as your father kept it from you. You are descended from the first Shadow Lord, and with this great heritage comes great responsibility. Thunder himself watches you, young one. Do not be surprised if you are caught in things you do not understand, as that is the nature of destinies. Now, come with me, I have much more to show you."

Night Eye knew not to offend the spirit by refusing its request, but he couldn't help but wonder. "And how, if this is true, was my father not spared from his fate? What makes me greater than him?"

"You ask questions I cannot answer. I doubt you would like the responses anyhow. Now come, the time draws close."

Night Eye stood, and walked toward the bird. It spread its wings and opened a gate into the spirit world. It took him and carried him into the Umbra.

Raven took him through to the homeland of the Shadow Lords. A vast mountain rose in the center, thunderstorms raged across the Domain. Vast fortresses were carved into the peaks and summits that ringed that vast Mountain. Night Eye had heard of his homeland from his father. Shadow Lords have set themselves up as overlords of the lands around their citadels. The fortress that lies in the center of the storm atop the Great Mountain is the ultimate goal, according to legend; whichever member of the tribe has the strength to take the stronghold shall rule supreme over all Garou. Most die in the attempt to climb the Mountain, they either lack the strength needed, or the storm destroys them. Only a handful have ever reached the summit, those that returned were insane.

Raven took him in his wings and they soared over through the vast thunderhead approaching the peak of that vast Mountain. Stormcrows flitted about them as the descended to the citadel. The halls of that great fortress were empty when they landed, though Night Eye had heard that immense spirits were said to roam its depths in defense. The fierce wind from the storm whipped at his fur, the sheets of rain obscuring his vision. Raven perched on his shoulder and lead him to a great hall, where an immense obsidian throne sat. Torches lined the cold walls, unused for centuries. A vast fire pit opened in the center surrounded by the skeletons of those who had attempted to reach the great chair.

Night Eye approached, his steps muffled by the raging storm, Raven left his shoulder and settled on the high back of the cold throne. As he approached the pit, he could hear the low whistle of the wind coming from the hole, followed by a rumble he more felt than heard.

A huge insubstantial shadow erupted from the pit, hurling Night Eye to the ground with the force of its entrance. It loomed over him, and even thought he could not see any eyes; he could feel its glare. It spoke, in a raspy whisper, "If thou wish to ascend the throne, thou must get by me." It grasped his ankle and hurled him down the hall. He scrambled to his feet, and it slammed into his chest, he could feel his sternum, and several ribs, shatter. It took a mere moment to heal, but it was atop him again, pounding him senseless.

_Too fast, _he thought, _there's no way I can beat it._ He swung a clumsy punch, half expecting it to pass through the shadowy spirit. It connected solidly, in what he assumed was its head. It fell away from him, and he took the opportunity to dash back into the main hall, where there was more room to fight. Spinning on his heel, he looked back for the thing, but could not see it in all the gloom. _Damn, where the hell did it go?_ Looking quickly behind him he saw it shoot from the darkness, he brought his claws up to meet it and they passed right through it, as it barreled into him again. _Oh great, the fucking thing IS a shadow until it decides to make itself real to attack. Got to be some way to use that to my advantage._

His mind raced, as they grappled with each other, neither one gaining any advantage over the other. Suddenly, it morphed around him, slipping behind, and lifting him into the air and smashed him into a column. He jumped up onto four paws and leapt toward it, crashing together, he raked his claws along its sides. _I don't seem to be hurting it at all._ Planting one paw firmly against it he shoved it away from him, and sprung toward the throne.

_Gotta beat it, if I can reach the throne, I have it. _He spun around and immediately shifted down into lupus, this unexpected move took the spirit by surprise and it passed right over him. Recovering quickly it lunged back at him. Night Eye waited till the last second and jumped _through_ it landing at the foot of the throne. Channeling his rage he burst into Crinos and slammed his fist into thing as it charged him again. He tried to grab it but it phased out, and his arms found no purchase. Spinning behind him, the thing brought its own claws to bear and tore into Night Eye's back, he howled in pain, the first real damage to be done. Quickly spinning he rammed his elbow into the side of the thing's 'head', sending it reeling. Squinting in the gloom he could make out that it wasn't quite moving as quickly as it had been. Dodging to his left it threw itself at him once more. Before it made contact Night Eye braced himself, and spun, grabbing the thing, and threw it against the great throne.

Ancient glyphs of protection flared brightly and the hall was alight with their silver glow. The following explosion hurled him to the floor, and incinerated the shadowy guardian. As he faded from consciousness he thought, _Gotcha._

***

Night Eye blinked a few times, trying to clear the ringing from his ears. He had reverted to his natural Homid form as he had passed out, and he found the floor was freezing against his naked body. Shakily he got to his feet, his bruises screaming, and shifted up into Crinos. _That's better._ Raven was still perched on the obsidian throne. When he brought his eyes up to meet it, Raven bowed his head. "Very good, my Lord. You have bested the guardian to your ancestors throne. You have proved your worth, yet now is not the time to claim it. You are still young and inexperienced. However, the wisdom that you have shown here will be seen by others, and they will know you to be greater." Raven spread its wings again. "Do not be surprised if I come calling again some day. And if you ever have a question, feel free to ask."

There was a sudden rush, a flash of vertigo and Night Eye was back sitting before his tomes. He blinked and looked around. The moon was still in the same position as when he had left. Had that really happened? He rubbed at his forehead. _I need some sleep._ He thought and crawled into bed.


	4. Preparations

Chapter 4

Years passed, and Night Eye grew in strength. He severed different positions in the caern, sometime more than one at a time. He slowly grew in renown, as was inevitable, and slowly gained influence and contacts outside of his home sept. He defended the caern against attacks, not only from the Wyrm, but from the public as well. He would often sit with Sergeiv, under the great oak, and tell stories. He even joined the Bringers of Light, a Shadow Lord camp that emphasized the bettering of ones self through the overcoming of temptation. Life was reasonably peaceful for a while, until that scoundrel Raven showed up again.

"It is time Night Eye." Raven said, peering down at him from a tree as Night Eye took one of his usual walks around the bawn.

Night Eye looked up at the black bird. "For what?"

"There are some who wish to speak with you. Contact Altair of the Sept of the Stars, then go to the Aetherial Realm. He will guide you further." Raven took wing vanishing into the sky.

Night Eye sighed. _Better not keep them waiting._ He decided and headed back to the caern.

The Umbra was a familiar place now, for he had traveled in it many times. The moon path he traveled on seemed to ascend directly into the heavens, yet felt as if he walked on level ground. This was not new to him; he had been in the Umbra enough times to know that normal laws did not apply. He sniffed, and set off.

After a few hours he felt the substance around him change, as he stepped through the Umbral clouds. Luna shone brightly, larger than in the physical world. Hyperion was much smaller, and twinkled in the darkness. More stars than he had ever seen in his life filled the vast sky, in three distinct regions. He located the Stargazers spirit-orrery and approached, howling a greeting, for Altair had agreed to meet him.

A large wolf came out to greet him, his black coat streaked with battle scars that resembled the stars. After a brief conversation that left him with more questions than answers, Night Eye traveled up to the face of Luna, or as Altair had told him, Sokhta. _Somehow, I don't think you could drag a straight answer out of a Stargazer at klaive point. They've always got to be so damn cryptic._ He did manage to glean that flight was possible in the Aetherial Realm, with a certain amount of concentration. Night Eye found it exhilarating, flying through the Umbral sky was an awesome experience. As he drew closer the light began to coalesce into Lunes, and they approached, asking him to turn back. _Altair said they would do this, and I should try not to provoke or offend them._

"Please, I need to speak with the lambent Lady. You must allow me to pass." 

The Lunes eyes went distant for a moment, then she nodded her head, "Sokhta will grant thee an audience." 

Night Eye bowed, "Thank you." And continued his ascent. As he got closer he felt a strange prickling sensation, the mere proximity to that great globe of Moonsilver replenishing his Gnosis.  His feet touched down on that immense orb, and he saw in the distance a great tower. As he traveled toward it he noticed the time it took to reach it was far less than it should have been. The tower itself was beautiful, elaborately designed carvings across it's gleaming face. A huge silver filigree gate stood before him, and he carefully placed his hand on it, afraid it's delicate frame might break under the slightest pressure. It turned out to be harder than any steel and opened under his slight touch. Ascending the steps he was awed by the beauty of the interior. Vast silver-woven tapestries lined the walls, more beautiful than anything seen on earth. As he reached the top of the steps he heard a gentle melody, heart-breakingly pure. He silently padded into the room, and beheld the great Incarna, Sokhta. She had large luminous eyes, soft pouting lips, and beautiful flowing hair. 

Smiling softly, she greeted him, "Good morrow, Raven told me you would be coming. Did He tell you why?"

Night Eye shook his head dumbly. "It is just as well then. Let's begin. You are special, Night Eye, that blackened eye of yours is proof of your mark. Your birth was marked by prophecy, have you heard these prophesies?"

"My father told me about them, but never any specifics, just that one day I would become a great warrior."

"And so it is. The prophecies are a little more specific than that, however, but you are not to know what is contained in their passages. I will tell you this, though, the guilt you feel over the death of your pack mates must not interfere with your duties. Should this happen thou shall fail. Know this also, should you be successful in your tasks, you will be granted happiness, and your grief will leave you." Sokhta placed her hand gently on his forehead, "The darkness within thy soul is great, but you must not let your vengeance control you. Now then, let us get down to the business at hand."

Again, Night Eye received instruction, Sokhta gently guiding him in his duties. She granted him Gifts, as well as a Pathstone. "This Pathstone is unlike the ones bound to Caerns that you are familiar with. This is more of your own personal one. It can open a moon bridge to any location that also has a Pathstone attuned to it. I'm sure you will find it useful during your travels." She placed her fingertips to his forehead and a glowing glyph, the sign of the Galliard, appeared there. "This is my mark, only visible here in the Umbra. My Lunes will allow you to return to me without any opposition, should you find the need to seek my help again. Other Garou will also recognize this as a sign of my favor. Now I believe your next task is to seek out the Ebon Whisperer. I do believe he has some instructions for you as well."

Night Eye sighed, "Very well, may I ask how to reach Hakahe?"

Sokhta nodded, "To find the correct star road to his realm one must look within thyself. It cannot be seen, only felt."

***

Night Eye silently floated in the vastness of the Aetherial Realm. His arms crossed, he glared out into the Umbral sky. _I have to feel the path, she said. It cannot be seen. How am I supposed to do that? I can't concentrate right now. Too much is happening, I hadn't expected this. _He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _This is crazy. According to what I've been told so far, I am going to be on par with some of the greatest Gaian heroes. Am I really that special? Is that why the Wyrm took Sky-Fire, to get at me?_ His black eye began to itch behind its patch. He absently scratched at it. _And this eye, what is up with it? It is sensitive to light, and doesn't seem to work that good. Sokhta said that was my mark that made me special. I don't see why having a half-ruined eye makes me any better than anyone else._

_Raven, why me? I was having fun with my pack, being a Garou, living out my youth. But that illusion was quickly shattered. I didn't want any of this._

Then Raven's voice spoke to him, "Be still child. You cannot back out of you destiny. Accept it. While you sit there contemplating questions that you will some day find the answer to, the Wyrm grows stronger, and you waste time. Be on your way, Hakahe has some important things to tell you. Oh, and use your eye."

Night Eye felt a tad foolish about this, he honestly hadn't expected anyone to actually be listening. His eye began to itch even stronger. Scratching only made it intensify. He pulled the patch away, and there was the path. Softly glowing, a ribbon of dark fire stretched before him. He blinked a few times, _Well, how about that._ He placed a paw on the ember road, and immediately images came, unbidden to his mind's eye.

His first change. He had made a fool of himself, accidentally breaking into one of the older Garou's rites, disrupting it. He had been punished, and several of the other younger Garou were making fun of him, one in particular. A Silver Fang brat, calling him a mongrel, idiot, devious backstabbing liar, just like all the others of his tribe. That pushed it. He punched the arrogant bastard right in the jaw, laying him flat on his ass. The Fang got up, the hatred burning in his eyes. "How dare you!" He screamed. "How dare one of such low breed strike at one of the pure blooded?" He shifted up into Crinos, "Stupid fool! I will show you the errors of your ways upon thy person!" Night Eye's anger flared as the proud Fang descended upon him. Claws raked across his chest, the pain exploded, a hazy red cloud obscured his vision.

"Arrogant bastard!" He roared, his rage overtaking him. He bodily grabbed the Fang, erupted into his own Crinos form, and smashed him to the ground. He sat atop his chest, like some schoolyard brawl, punching the Fang in the muzzle, accentuating each hit with curses. Others jumped on them, pulling them off one another. He had his own personal reason to dislike the Fangs.

Scenes of his life played out in his head. Things Night Eye had thought to be of great importance at the time of their happening now nothing more than a flash in his memories. Things he thought nothing of, things he took for granted, went slowly emphasizing their importance. It showed him his own weaknesses and fears, laying them flat before him. A sudden wash of vertigo overcame him, and he passed out on the path.

***

When he came to he was in the realm of the Ebon Whisperer. The heat was oppressive. Jagged obsidian spires surrounded him, a forest of razor-sharp spikes. The intense sulfurous smell overwhelmed his senses. As he stood, he sliced his thigh on a jutting basalt shard. The pain was intense. He gritted his teeth against the burning agony, and padded over the ridge ahead of him. He looked out and saw a massive volcanic peak, surrounded by a basin of fire. He knew this to be Hakahe's Kiln. The trip down seemed to take ages, as he constantly had to avoid the serrated basalt, emberblack, and kilnflame that littered the realm. Stepping carefully he approached the Kiln, where he found the Ebon Whisperer. Hakahe appeared as a Navajo, tall and dark-skinned, working his forge.

He turned smiling at the lone explorer that had ventured into his realm. "Greetings traveler, what brings you to my realm? Ah, I see Sokhta's mark upon your brow. You must be Night Eye. Her Lunes told me you would come. Well then, if you are here you must have finally learned how to use your gift."

"You mean my eye?"

"Yes, you understand that that eye, while incapable of normal sight, allows you to see that which is hidden. With practice you will be able to tell what people hide within their-selves. You have great potential, and you must learn to look within yourself to find what you seek. Come, let us begin your lessons."

And so Night Eye gained more knowledge, gaining new Gifts, and a better understanding of himself. His experiences in the Aetherial Realm taught him greater than any Garou mentor could. Several weeks had passed and he set off to return to his sept.


	5. Wrong Turn

Chapter 5

Traveling along a moon path, Night Eye's mind was in turmoil. His meeting with Hakahe revealed his own hidden doubts and fears. He contemplated what had been shown to him, and he began to pay less attention to his surroundings. Soon he became lost, wandering on an unknown moon path. When his paw struck concrete he stopped and looked around. The air was sooty, and smog hung over the endless factories and warehouses that stretched before him. Pale spirits shuffled along, mindless workers of the Scar.

_Oh shit._ _My day just got shot all to hell._

A high-pitched whine came from behind him and he ducked into an alley. A large, obviously corrupted pattern spider skittered past. An explosion sounded off in the distance, soon fading to the constant humming backdrop. The gloom invaded his senses, his scent failed and he couldn't see very far. He stumbled along that dank passage, his hand pressed against the cold wall of the factory beside him. 

"Psst! Hey! Over here!"

Night Eye looked around for the source of the voice, and saw it came from a dimly light alcove. A scrawny, shaggy-furred Crinos stepped out, "Don't ask questions. Quickly, follow me." The wolf shot off into the murkiness of the alley, Night Eye followed closely behind. They neared an intersection, and the wolf halted, "Wait." Two large pattern spiders sped past. "Hurry!"

Night Eye followed the scraggly wolf into a warehouse, where behind some unidentifiable piece of machinery, was a grating in the floor. The wolf pulled the grate up and dropped down into the darkness. Night Eye followed, replacing the grate behind him. Using the Gift taught to him by Sokhta his sight became lambent, allowing him to see in the darkness. The other Garou carefully weaved his way through the vast underground passages, finally leading him to what appeared to be a barracks. Rats were all over the place as well as a few wolves. "I got a new one." His companion proclaimed.

It was a resistance. Formed by several Bone Gnawers, Ratkin, rat-spirits, and a few other Garou of various tribes. They told him of what they do here in the Scar. The Wyrm had a hold in the Scar, but they were not sure whether it or the Weaver held more influence. They did know that several of the great Gnosis batteries created by the factories, from the spirits that worked them, were used in the creation of various bane fetishes. Majaelin Incarna often came here to restore their vast stores of power. Even Garou had been trapped and forced into the unceasing labor. The Resistance attempted to break the Wyrm's hold in the Scar. Though they have had little success, they have managed to free a few of those imprisoned Garou. Those that had been freed often joined the Resistance. They asked him if he would join.

"Only if you help me get the hell out of here afterwards."

"Yeah sure, we can do that. If all goes well, we all can leave."

***

            Night Eye looked out through the warehouse window at the dark industrial wasteland of the Scar. It disgusted him. He turned back to the gathering of the Resistance. Rats were everywhere. Some were spirits, others the wererats, the Ratkin. There were also Garou, the Bone Gnawers foremost of them. He walked over to the central gathering, the leaders of the Resistance. They were all discussing various tactics and such, things that really didn't concern him. There was a large map that caught his eye. A motherly looking rat waddled over to him, "Some of our best people sacrificed themselves to get us that. It shows all the factories and warehouses, and what they produce."

            Night Eye pointed to a large unlabeled section, "What about this?"

"We assume that is some kind of control center. No one has ever gotten near enough to it to find out. All of the parties we send out turn up dead, or imprisoned."

"I think I'd like to have a look at it, is there anyone here who can get me near it?"

She nodded, and waddled over to a group of scruffy looking rats. She spoke briefly with them, and came back with the seediest-looking of the bunch. He seemed terribly nervous. "You want someone who can get you close to that place? I can. I've gotten close to it three times. Security is extreme, once I take you there you'll be on your own."

Night Eye nodded, "That won't be a problem, I can handle myself. You just get me close enough to it that I can get a good view of the place."

"Fair enough. C'mon." The Ratkin took him to one of the floor grates and jumped down into it, Night Eye followed. "Try to keep up."

Fang-Spite sped through the tunnels, chittering constantly. Night Eye managed to pick up his name out of all that squeaking. Most of it was pointless; he just blabbered away about various runs he had participated in, and his various talents. Soon they came to a portcullis. "Through here." The passageway turned sharply, jutting at odd angles. Then they came to another floor grate. "Wait here." Fang-Spite concentrated and shifted down into a tiny long-furred rat. He scrambled up the wall and squeezed through the grate. Night Eye waited in the darkness of the tunnel. Then he heard a high-pitched squeak, and he pushed the grate aside and climbed out of that dank hole. They were in an alley, Fang-Spite looking out from the side of the factory. He beckoned Night Eye over, and signaled him to be quiet. "There it is. You're on your own from here. Try not to get lost or anything, I don't want to have to come looking for you." He skittered back to the passage they had come out of, "I'll be waiting here, If you don't come back in an hour, I'll assume your either dead or captured." And he jumped back into the pit.

_Well, that's encouraging,_ Night Eye thought to himself as the Rat disappeared into the dark sewer. He looked up at the massive sky-scraper-like building. It was obviously some sort of control center, as huge cables, looking like some massive steel web, connected between it, and just about every other factory. Corrupted pattern spiders scrambled along their lengths. He looked for some sort of doorway into the building, but a thick smoggy cloud obscured the base of it. Then, he remembered, and pulled the patch from his black eye. Concentrating, he saw through the fog, and could see it was heavily guarded. A huge Weaver spirit blocked the doorway. It was a Chaos Monitor. Obviously corrupted, its glass-like body was a glossy black, looking like obsidian. There were also several Hunter-Killers. Efficient guards, they were large spiders, with various kinds of weaponry attached to their carapaces. As he looked closer he could see the door was in disrepair, leaning severely to one side, there was a gap between the doors almost big enough for a Homid to walk straight through. Looking at his feet he traced a line of shadows to the door. He grinned to himself and concentrated. Stepping into the shadow, his body morphed, and he became as flat and insubstantial as the darkness he hid in. In his shadowy form he easily slipped passed the guards and into the building.

Inside was worse than the outside. The noise was almost unbearable, and the lighting was crappy. He wasn't quite sure what he was looking for, but he knew he might as well take a good look around. He decided not to take any more chances and changed his scent to that of a Weaver spirits. It was a fairly simple Gift, compared to some of the others he had learned. He stayed a shadow, and swiftly went through the levels of the building, passing dull-eyed workers, and tainted Weaver spirits. None noticed him. After about the thirtieth floor, encountering absolutely nothing of importance he began to grow tired. After the hundredth floor he was impatient. It was on the final floor, the hundred and fifty-first, which he found it. It was a plethora of Gnosis batteries. All of the cables that he had seen from the outside, connected to this room. Guards were everywhere, yet through his Gifts, they didn't even sense his presence. _I'll have to thank Hakahe for these Gifts next time I see him. Now that I know what this place is used for, what do I do with that information? The Resistance is not strong enough to raid this place, and I doubt I could do it on my own. Perhaps there is something I can do to ruin this place from the inside out. _He went over to a large control panel being worked by those pale, lifeless spirits. As he watched he learned how all the power that was drained from the workers was regulated. If the batteries were destroyed, all of the workers Gnosis would be restored to them and they would be free of the Weavers enslavement.

Night Eye went to a secluded room, which happened to be an unused restroom. The toilets overflowed, the sinks didn't work and the walls peeled. He channeled his own Gnosis and called a Stormcrow to him. The air shimmered, and the Crow appeared. He told it what he had found out and instructed it to go and tell the Resistance. It fluttered its wings once and vanished, off to inform them. Night Eye had forgotten, however, that the Crow's presence would be detected, and the bathroom was soon swarmed by Hunter-Killers.

***

When Night Eye regained his senses he was in Homid, at a console, his fingers tapping away at keys. He tried to stand, but his body was unresponsive. He tried to channel his Gnosis, but could not. He felt weak and drained, enslaved by the Weaver. In his mind he began to panic, _Oh no. Dear Gaia no. _His eyes stared blankly at the screen, an endless procession of zeroes and ones scrolling across.


	6. Revenge

Chapter 6

Hours passed. Night Eye was bored out of his mind. He had gone over just about everything he had ever learned, and then he did it again. Then he started to do math, he was BORED. Eventually he decided to sleep. His body kept working, but his mind slept. Soon he began to dream. He was in what seemed to be a void. There was nothing around, but a mist. Then he began to see things in the mist, figures stepped forward and came up to meet him. They surrounded him. One stepped up to him, and he recognized him immediately, it was his father. He held in his hands his legendary klaive. Wordlessly he presented it to him, the massive four-foot blade glowing slightly. Night Eye grasped its leather-bound handle, and his father asked him, "Are you ready?" Somehow, Night Eye knew, he nodded, and his father released the ancient blade. The figures of his ancestors howled their recognition, and he awoke.

Night Eye leapt to his feet, upsetting the chair he sat on. His will had returned to him, the Weavers webs broke from his mind. The massive klaive still clenched in his fist. The other workers stared dully at him, and Weaver spirits rushed to put him back under. He swung that howling blade through the air, surprised with its feather-light weight. His blow struck one of the spider things and a powerful clap of thunder issued forth, blasting the spider to shreds, and hurling the others to the ground, stunned. Electricity arced across the blade and an immense lightning bolt issued forth slamming a spider against the wall, burning it to a smoldering heap. Night Eye stared in incredulity at the weapon. It felt alive, the great storm spirit bound within attuning itself to him. The power of his ancestors flowed through his veins, as he cut large swaths through the veritable legions of spirits that threw themselves at him, in a futile attempt to recapture him. Every blow shook the foundations of the floor he was on, long undisturbed piles of dust, and grime being blasted into the air. A Chaos Monitor burst through the wall, pinning him to the ground. He leveled the klaive at it and blasted. It smashed against the ceiling, shattering under the force. He jumped to his feet and tore down the hall.

He found an elevator shaft, unused and in poor condition. The ladder was rusty, and the cable in tatters. It didn't look very safe either way, but he had to get down to the ground floor. He looked at the Storm Klaive in his hand, and he paused, _I need both hands free, but I can't just drop it… _ In response to his unasked question, the klaive shimmered and seemed to flow, becoming nothing more than a tattoo along his forearm. He blinked, glanced over his shoulder at the masses clamoring after him, and jumped down.

***

After falling for several stories, he grabbed at the cable. It ripped into his hands, but he halted his descent. He let them heal, and caught his breath. He looked up the shaft, but could not see if there were any pursuers. He then leapt to the ladder, and slid down it. Soon he saw a mass of Pattern spiders scrambling up the tunnel, a tide of shiny black carapaces. He called out his klaive and jammed it into an elevator door. Prying it apart, he tore off down the hall, and found an emergency fire exit that had been bared off. With a roar he smashed through it, and flew down the stairs. He skipped stairs three at a time, and soon came to the twentieth floor. Beyond that the stairs were gone. He looked over the edge and saw the rubble, about two hundred feet down.

It was then that an immense explosion rocked the building, and the hall he was in was engulfed in flame. When the ringing in his ears died, and the smoke cleared, he was crumpled in a corner. He hopped up, and checked to see if he was intact, he was a little charred, but still in good shape. There was a commotion outside, sounds of gunfire, and combat. He attempted to shift into Crinos, but found it was much more difficult than it should have been, it was too slow. By the time he changed, a Hunter-Killer had found him. It loomed over him, yet he was still going through Glabro. His concentration was totally focused on the change, and he couldn't defend himself. Suddenly a large venom-dripping dagger erupted from the things chest, and it toppled over gurgling. Behind it was the snaggle-toothed grin of Fang-Spite.

"Miss me?" He grinned. "Thought you could use a tad bit of help, so I brought the posse."

"Thanks. I think." The change was finished, and he towered over the scruffy rat. "Exactly how many did you bring?"

Fang-Spite thought for a second. "In the area of about fifty."

Night Eye blinked, "That's quite a bit. I don't seem to recall that many being at the safe house."

"Oh, well, that's because that was only about one-third our forces. We have safe houses dotted all over the Scar. As we speak, there's probably another hundred converging here."

"Seems I underestimated your numbers. This is a major operation then?"

"Most definitely. That information you sent to us through that Crow was very important. For some time we knew that the Weaver spirits had been moving the Gnosis batteries. And we thought they moved them here, we just couldn't be sure. Now that we know, we're sending almost all we've got at it. If we can manage to capture even a few, we can break the hold on the workers."

They ran into the hall of the twentieth floor, where forces of the Resistance fought the Weaver's minions. The Resistance swarmed all over the place, overwhelming what opposition could be mustered. Slowly they worked their way up, though casualties were high. They stormed through the floors, and it was on the forty-third that Night Eye came across something.

As the other rushed past him, he stopped and looked into an abandoned office. One monitor flickered in the darkness. Night Eye approached it, laying his klaive on the desk. On the screen was a readout. He scrolled down, slowly reading the file.

"Find something?"

Night Eye spun around, klaive in hand. Fang-Spite jumped back, "Whoa! Careful with that thing!"

"Don't EVER sneak up on me like that!" Night Eye roared at the cowering rat. He went back to the monitor.

"What you find?" Fang-Spite asked.

"According to this, Pentex has been subverting operations in the Scar. They've been controlling the factories somehow, using them to facilitate their bases in the Amazon."

Fang-Spite cocked his head, "What's Pentex?"

Night Eye looked at the rat, "Ever heard of Megadon, or Endron?"

"Yeah."

"Well basically Pentex is the head of hundreds of subsidiaries. Like Megadon, Endron, Black Dog, Ardus, Tellus, O'Tolley's, and a lot more. Pentex hides behind these subsidiaries so that the normal human population doesn't see it. It's all corrupted, tied in with the Wyrm."

"Sounds like some real bastards."

"You don't know the half of it." Night Eye snorted. He turned back to the flickering display, Fang-Spite reading over his shoulder.

Then they heard a voice, "It doesn't matter what you find here, and it's too late." Night Eye and Fang-Spite whirled around to face a Dancer pack. Night Eye's blood ran cold when he saw the lead Dancer.

"Longtooth Soulkiller." He spat.

"Ah, I see you remember me. It will give me great pleasure to kill you this time, you caught me off guard during our… last encounter. After I kill you we will dispose of the rest of your puny resistance. You see, you have all been set up. We moved the Gnosis batteries just so we could corral all of you into one area, and make wiping you out all that much easier. The fact that you are here, Night Eye, will make victory that much sweeter."

Night Eye tightened his grip on his father's klaive. "Just try it…"

Soulkiller raised his banesword, alight with pale green balefire. "And thus I will finish what I started." He turned slightly to the other slavering Dancers, "Do not interfere."

The other Dancers backed up, huddling against the far wall. They growled, their hate glowing in their maniacal eyes. Fang-Spite heard them grumbling amongst themselves, "We should not listen to that overconfident ass. First chance we get we will kill them both and leave here. We have more important things to do, back at the Hive."

Fang-Spite slowly worked his way around to a position that if they did decide to try anything he might be able to stop them.

Night Eye and Soulkiller worked around each other, sizing each other up. The ancient klaive Night Eye carried set alight with a silver flame. Soulkiller grinned and pounced, rearing to strike. Night Eye brought his klaive up to meet the attack, and swept around in a quick riposte. The blade sliced along Soulkiller's arm, it was a shallow strike, bringing little blood. Soulkiller snarled, and brought the flat of his sword around sweeping Night Eye's legs from under him. Night Eye rolled away as Soulkiller brought the blade down. Night Eye roared and slammed his fist into Soulkiller's face, splintering his muzzle. Soulkiller howled, and swung a great blow. Night Eye barely managed to bring his klaive up in time to parry. 

As the battle raged, the other Dancers grew more nervous, Longtooth Soulkiller was slowly losing sanity, hurling obscenities at his opponent. Night Eye fought coldly, his skill at _klaivaskar _directly coming from his father. Soulkiller gibbered as he swung enormous blows at his enemy. Night Eye feinted and parried with blinding speed, flicking Soulkiller's blows aside.

Finally driven past all sanity, Soulkiller frenzied. He hurled himself at Night Eye raising his massive banesword above him in an attempt to crush his enemy forever. Night Eye danced aside and cleanly slid his father's klaive through his tensed body, emerging dripping from his back. A fountain of brackish blood erupted from his maw, and he fell to the ground writhing, as Night Eye pulled the great blade from his chest.

"And thus vengeance has been claimed." Night Eye declared. "Know you have been defeated by Night Eye, Galliard of the Shadow Lords."

"No!" Soulkiller rasped. He lurched to his knees, spitting blood. Night Eye turned to the other Dancers.

"Leave. NOW." The other Dancers scrambled out the door. Soulkiller weakly tried to rise, but fell back into a pool of his foul blood. Fang-Spite walked back to the hallway, and Night Eye turned to follow.

"Come back!" Soulkiller sobbed. "Come back…" He writhed on the ground and clawed at the tiles; unable to face the fact he had been beaten.


	7. Escape

Chapter 7

Night Eye ran behind Fang-Spite, they had to get everyone out of there. They tore through the halls, trying to catch up with the rest of the Resistance to get some kind of warning out. Night Eye looked down a hall as he ran past, and he saw the elevator shaft at its end. He stopped, grabbed Fang-Spite and ran back to the shaft.

"Hold your ears." Night Eye told him. He then howled, channeling everything he could muster into it. Amplified by the elevator shaft, that howl was heard by every creature in the Scar. The warning conveyed in it was immediately understood, and the Resistance flooded out.

By then the Weaver forces knew they had been thwarted, and tried to spring the trap, even as most escaped. The building began to collapse, as the top floors exploded. Loses were great, but it would have been absolute had Night Eye not intervened. As he stood with the survivors watching the building fall, they slowly seeped back into their safe houses. The day was lost. Night Eye sighed and turned with Fang-Spite back to the sewers. There was nothing else they could do.

Back in the safe house, morale was low. Their best hope had collapsed with that building. They all sat around sulking. Night Eye had achieved his own personal victory that day, and couldn't feel quite as depressed as all the others did. After a meager meal of some kind of repulsive gruel, he fell into a fitful slumber.

In his dreams he ran through a vast emptiness, chased by something. He dared not look behind for fear of what it could be. Running as fast as he could, away from his pursuer, he crashed abruptly into an unseen wall, falling back. He sat there for a minute and realized whatever had been chasing him had vanished. Groaning, he got to his feet and looked around. There was nothing but blackness all around him. Then, he saw something coalesce from the darkness.

It was Sky-Fire. Night Eye snarled and prepared to rip into the traitor, but Sky-Fire held up his hand.

"Please, wait. You must listen. You must leave the Scar tonight. For if you stay it will surely be you death."

"Pah! Why should I listen to you? You betrayed me once before…" Night Eye growled.

Sky-Fire flinched back. He drew his arms protectively around him, "You don't understand! You don't understand… You can't resist it. It lies. It makes you believe it's false promises. Once you accept one, it has you. It rips away all free will, and condemns your soul. It is terrible. It violates everything you once held dear, and laughs. Please, you must allow me this once chance, to redeem myself." He lifted his eyes to meet Night Eye's, and the sorrow that filled them almost brought Night Eye to feel sorry for the poor bastard.

The darkness around them began to draw to Sky-Fire. It began to creep up his legs. Sky-Fire grew more desperate. "It returns for me. You must listen! Leave the Scar tonight, lest be lost as I am!" It had reached his chest then. "Remember what I have said!" The blackness consumed his face, and drew him back into the nothingness.

Night Eye stepped back from it. It was reaching for him. He turned and ran, that unfathomable presence growing behind him. It drew around him, threatening to consume him as it did Sky-Fire. He tried to claw at it, to fight it somehow, but it continued to come. It froze him in place, and wrapped him in its embrace. Night Eye had never felt anything so cold and empty. It forced its way down his throat, into his nose and ears. Night Eye couldn't breathe, he was dieing. Night Eye felt himself slipping into unconsciousness. Desperately he tried to summon his Rage, to fight back, but it left him empty. Before he was devoured, it spoke in his mind, _You will be mine._

***

Night Eye woke, covered in a cold clammy sweat. He laid back down gasping for air. He tried to calm down, but something was nagging at him in the back of his mind. He sprang up, remembering the warning of Sky-Fire. He could feel that dark presence around him. It was oppressive as the drone of the machinery. Stepping lightly over the other sleeping members of the Resistance, he looked for Fang-Spite. If anyone knew a way out of here, it would be him. He moved slowly in the shadows, trying not to disturb anyone. He found Fang-Spite huddled in the corner, dozing lightly. Putting his hand gently on his shoulder he whispered, "Hey."

Fang-Spite's expert training showed as he grabbed Night Eye by the arm, spun behind him and drove his dagger against his throat. "Never scare me like that again." He hissed.

Night Eye placed his foot behind Fang-Spite's, and jerked his feet out from under him. He grabbed his wrist at the same time, and fell on top of Fang-Spite. Pinning him to the ground he clamped a hand over the rat's mouth, "Ok, as long as you show me how to get out of here."

Fang-Spite nodded, and Night Eye stood, allowing him to get up. "I can show you out. I know every tunnel around here. In, out, forward, backward, upside-down. I can get you anywhere." The rat thought for a moment, "Why the sudden urge to leave? You look like you've seen the proverbial ghost."

"Let's just say that I have access to certain… information." He tapped the side of his head.

Fang-Spite cocked his head, "They have doctors for things like that, you know." And quickly jumped out of arms reach, "Ok, ok. Come on. If you really want out we better get started."

            He led him to the drain, opened it and hopped down. Night Eye followed, pausing to look back at the quietly dozing members of the Resistance. _May Gaia guide them._ He thought and jumped into the inky darkness.

***

Night Eye could hardly see in the gloom, but Fang-Spite knew the way. He scampered through the endlessly twisting passages, Night Eye closely following. They traveled for hours, squeezing through tight passages and narrow crevices. Night Eye felt he would go crazy down in the cold blackness of these sewers. _I know I would have if I had been alone._ He thought. After another hour of the damp tunnels Fang-Spite stopped.

He looked at Night Eye, "You know what?"

Night Eye raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I think we're lost."

Night Eye almost throated him right there. He barely managed to keep his rage under control. Fang-Spite was almost rolling on the floor with laughter. Night Eye clenched his fists, and glared at the rat. Between gales of laughter Fang-Spite said, "I'm only kidding! We're there. We're there."

Still chuckling he led him through a grating in the ceiling, "Welcome to the Bone Gnawer homeland."


	8. Meetings

Chapter 8

            Night Eye looked around, they were in what appeared to be a city park. The block around it was filled with neon signs, and billboards, advertising various bars, strip clubs, and eateries. Subway entrances were visible along the streets.

            A tiny little rat spirit skittered over to him, chittering madly. Fang-Spite barked at it, and it peered up at him and left, squeaking under its breath.

            "What was that about?" Night Eye smirked, as he watched the rat bury itself in a trashcan.

            "It was complaining about you, that you're not a Gnawer. I just told it to mind it's own business."

            Night Eye nodded and continued his survey of the park. Benches were scattered all over, as well as shopping carts filled with an assortment of foodstuffs. Fountains dotted the landscape, along with overflowing trashcans. Rats darted about, and Bone Gnawers lounged on the benches. Fang Spite looked over to him, "So, what do you think?"

            Night Eye's brow arched, "Bum's paradise."

            Fang-Spite shot him a grin, "Glad you like it. I don't think anyone else will bother you while you stay here. I give you my permission, stay as long as you like, you can leave when ever you want." With that Fang-Spite dropped back down into the old sewers.

            Night Eye looked around again, and spied an unused bench. He walked over and sat down. The calm serenity of the park soothed him, and he began to doze, and his thoughts, as they often did, drifted back to Bright Tail.

***

            He awoke to the creaking of a shopping cart, pushed by a rag-clad old lady. He closed his eyes again, thinking that she would continue to move on. When the creaking stopped he looked back at the old woman. She was smiling at him, her face a mask of wrinkles.

            She spoke in a wheezing voice, "Hello there young one."

            Night Eye nodded his greeting, preferring to be left alone. He folded his arms and closed his eyes hoping that she would leave.

            She didn't. She pulled her cart over to the bench and sat down beside him. He shifted uncomfortably, as she began rummaging through her cart, humming a little tune to herself. Then, she looked at him and said, "All you have to do is ask."

            He looked over at her quizzically. She smiled and shook her head. She stood up, chuckling, "Come on, someone wants to see you." He shrugged and stood up, following the rag-lady toward one of the subway entrances. She began babbling about the weather, and other pointless things. Night Eye began to get irritated by this senile old woman.

            They reached the station, and she pushed her cart through the broken turnstiles. Night Eye jumped over them, landing softly beside the crone. He asked, "Ok, where are we going?"

            She shook her head, "Not we, you." A subway train shot past, the sound drowning out all others. When it quieted down he asked again, "Then where am I going? And who wants to see me?"

            She looked at him, "Mother."

            He arched his brow. He knew whom she meant. There was an old Gnawer living up in New York. No one knew her name, she was only known as Mother. She was very wise and often cryptic. Night Eye had visited her once when he was very young. He looked over at the old woman, "Why?"

            She shrugged, "Didn't say. Just told me to get you to her." Another train was coming. "This is the one you want." She turned to her cart and pulled out an old black trench coat. "Here." She handed it to him, and he put it on. "There you go. Makes you look more intimidating."

            He looked back, about to tell her off, but she was gone. He glanced around the station but there was no one in sight. As the train pulled up, it's breaks squeaking, he put his hands in the pockets, and he felt something. He pulled it out and looked down at it. It was his eye patch. He smirked and pulled it down over his black eye, and stepped onto the train.

            The inside was filled with passengers. Normal people. Businessmen, in their suits and briefcases. A woman trying to hush a crying child. People reading newspapers and magazines. Old ladies with their grocery bags. No one seemed to notice or care as he stepped on. Night Eye looked about and spied an empty seat, sat down, folded his arms, and began to doze. _I wonder what Mother has to say._

***

            He stepped off the train as it arrived at a station in downtown New York. People pushed their way around him, and past him. He hated the crowdedness of the city. He pushed through to the exit and walked up to the streets. It was dark outside, and snowing. He looked up at a clock on the side of a building, a little past nine. He looked up at the sky. _I hate the city._

            It stank. The very air made his skin crawl. To him pollution and violence was everywhere, and he wasn't too far from the truth. A car drove past kicking up a cloud of dirty snow. The breeze whipped about, and he drew the coat tighter to ward off the chill. There weren't many people up on the streets, and he walked along the sidewalk in privacy.

            As he passed an alley, some street rat came out, asking, "Hey dude, you wanna buy some dope? This is some good shit."

            Night Eye ignored him and continued walking, his boots crunching in the snow. The thug came up and pushed on his arm, "Hey don't ignore me, man! I said you wanna buy some dope? Or am I gonna have to make you pay for it?" He pulled out a switchblade and stood there pointing it at him. Night Eye looked at the mugger and took a deep breath.

            "Why don't you go home?" he asked.

            "Mother fucker! I will bleed you!" The thug lunged at him, knife extended. Night Eye grabbed him by the wrist and bent it backward. He yelped and dropped the knife in the snow. Night Eye continued to bend the guys wrist until it was about to break, then released it. The thug dropped down, cradling his hand, "You ain't gotta be so rough dude!"

            Night Eye kicked the worthless bastard down on his ass, and stood over him glaring. "Oh, I wasn't rough at all. If you want to see rough come at me again." The thug thought for a moment, then, dashed off back to the alley. Night Eye continued walking, _I hate the city._

***

            Night Eye quietly walked up the stairs of the old apartment building. The walls were peeling, and several lights were missing. Some stairs were broken, and the handrail was virtually nonexistent. He soon came to the fifth floor, where Mother lived. _I really don't see why she lives in such a hellhole._ He walked down the hall, looking for her apartment. The door was polished, and in good condition, considering the rest of the place. He heard some kind of argument coming from the upper floor, two yelling voices, and the wail of a baby.

            He reached to knock on the door, and it opened. A motherly old black lady stood behind it. Her face was ancient, but almost free of wrinkles. Her eyes were a deep blue, and sparkled with life. She was a little heavyset, and was wearing an apron. She pulled up her glasses, and looked him over.

            "Hello Mother." He said quietly.

            "Ah, Night Eye. I wondered when you were going to show up." Her voice was soft, but powerful and richly accented. "Come in, come in. Don't stand there looking like a fool."

            He stepped into her apartment, and wasn't the least bit surprised to see the inside was in perfect condition. A large table lamp cast a warm glow over the living room, a large couch against the wall. There was set of chairs set on the other wall facing the couch, and a small radio on the coffee table. It was playing on a jazz station, turned low. There was no TV. The smell of something delicious wafted in from the small kitchen.

            Mother patted him on the shoulder, "You're just in time for supper."

            Night Eye took off his coat and hung it on the wall rack. "That'd be great, thanks." The last time he had eaten was back in the Scar several hours ago, and he was famished.

            She waddled into the kitchen, "Don't mention it. Take a seat, it'll be done soon."


	9. Conference

Chapter 9

            Night Eye finished his supper and pushed the plate away. It had been baked chicken, thick mashed potatoes and gravy, and other rich, hearty foods. He had three helpings. He sat back in his chair and stretched.

            "That was great." He thanked Mother.

            "I'm glad you liked it, I made it especially for you." Mother smiled at him from across the table. She folded her napkin and placed it on the table. "Now lets get down to business." She stood up, picking up her plate, and a few other dishes. Night Eye did likewise, as not to be rude.

            "How long has it been since we last saw each other, Night Eye? Fifteen years?" She asked as she began to wash the dishes.

            "Yeah, I was eight back then." Night Eye noticed that even now, Mother preferred doing things by hand, and had very few appliances. He wondered if she even had a washing machine.

            "I bet your wondering why you're hear, huh? You've been wandering for a while now. Ever since your Firsting you've had no real direction. You know what is ultimately going to happen, but in the meantime you don't know what to do with yourself." She looked at him, "Am I right?"

            Night Eye looked at her for a moment before answering. He could tell she was trying to get at something. "Pretty much, yes."

            She returned to the dishes, slowly scrubbing them. Making sure they were spotless. She placed another dish on the stack, and drew a breath before speaking again, "You keep beating yourself up over what happened, even when you know it isn't your fault. You can't help it though, you have to put the blame on someone, so, you put it on yourself. That just won't do. The people responsible are dead. You made sure of that yourself, yet you still wont get over it. Let it go. She wasn't the one for you anyway."

            Night Eye looked at her sharply, but before he could get a word out, she spoke, "I know what you're going to say. Don't bother." She placed the final dish on the stack. "Lets go into the living room. It's a lot easier to talk sitting down." Night Eye followed her and sat down on the couch. She sat across from him in one of the large chairs.

            "That's better." She folded her hands across her lap. "You will meet the one for you someday, it's just a matter of when. But, it will happen, always remember that." She then stood up, "Would you like some tea?"

            Night Eye shook his head, "No, thank you."

            She went back into the kitchen and poured herself a glass. She waddled back in and plopped back into the chair. "Back to that direction thing. Everything that has happened to you so far has pretty much been an accident. Had you been paying attention to where you were going that day, you probably never would have received your klaive."

            Night Eye looked down at the tattoo across his forearm. It was his father's klaive, with the image of a snake and a rose intertwined along its length.

            Mother continued, "But then again, it was probably meant to happen. One can never be absolutely sure what the stars have in store."

            Night Eye decided to speak up, "So, can you tell me exactly what I am supposed to be doing?"

            Mother smiled that warm smile at him, "You have to decide that for yourself. You know more than you think you do, and I'm sure you'll figure it out." She paused and took a sip of her tea. When she looked back at him, her expression was serious. "Pretty soon you are going to make a choice, Night Eye, and in that choice you are going to set your destiny one way or the other. There are two sides to everything, and one wrong choice can ruin it." She stood up and walked over to the window. As she looked outside, at the cold winter night, she spoke again.

            "If you really want something to do, why don't you go down to the Amazon? I'm sure they would appreciate it if you told them what you discovered in the Scar." That hit him like a ton of bricks. He had almost forgotten about that. She turned, that same motherly smile across her face, "Hit the nail on the head again, didn't I?"

            Night Eye stood up, "Thank you, Mother. I needed this." He walked over and got his coat.

            She walked over to him and gave him a warm embrace. She patted his shoulders, "Stop by anytime. Now you better get going, the Apocalypse isn't going to wait forever, you know."


	10. Respite

Chapter 10

            The bar was dark, with neon signs for different types of beers the only illumination. Smoke filled the air, a mixture of pot and cigarettes. It was uncommon for Night Eye to visit such a place, but he needed a drink. The music beat around him, some kind of grunge. He decided not to risk any food, and sat there with a bottle. The bartender was a very large, husky, hairy fellow, with a deep boisterous voice, dressed in a greasy, white tee shirt. Several other people were in the bar, most of them not worth a second glance.

            Night Eye took a long swig of his beer, and looked up at the wall. There were several pieces of paper tacked there, most of them posters for missing children. Night Eye sighed, and returned to the bottle. A man sat down on the stool to the left of him, just coming in from outside.

            "Whew. Sure is cold out there." He said to no one in particular. "Hey, barkeep, gimme a Bud." He turned to Night Eye, attempting to be friendly, "How you been?"

            He spied the ring on his finger as he took off his gloves. Night Eye shrugged. He didn't waste his breath on some bastard that should be home with his wife, instead of in some dump like this.

The bartender brought him his beer, set it before him, and returned to his conversation with a rowdy group of what looked like truckers. The tattoo along Night Eye's arm began to itch; the spirit was growing a bit restless. Night Eye could tell it disliked the city almost as much as he did.

            The guy looked over at him and asked, "Hey buddy, how'd you lose that eye? Some street fight?" He threw some playful punches at him, and laughed, trying to be funny.

            Night Eye turned his head and glared at the guy. "I don't see that it's any of your business, but, no, I was born like this."

            "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to offend you." The guy put up is hand defensively.

            Night Eye took another drink, and a trashy looking girl, who hardly could have been over eighteen, and obviously a prostitute, stepped in between them. She put her hands on the bar and looked at each of them in turn. "Who wants to buy me a drink?"

            "I'd be happy to. That is unless, you want her?" The guy said, and looked over at Night Eye. By then Night Eye was fed up. He topped off his bottle, and placed the money on the counter.

            "She's all yours." He said and walked outside, pulling on his coat.

            Night Eye was waiting in the alley as they passed by. The guy from the bar and the hooker he picked up walked out about an hour later. They were both drunk, and were laughing and giggling, their heads close together talking through the wind. When they had passed, Night Eye followed.

They wouldn't be found till morning. _Not hardly worth the change._ He could smell the sickness off the whore, which nearly gagged him. He padded off into the alley, his paws silent on the falling snow, already blanketing the deep crimson behind him.

***

He walked down the hallway of the hotel. He had needed a place to stay so he had come here. Night Eye slid the key into the knob on the badly painted door of the room he had rented. It definitely wasn't any Holiday Inn. It opened with a creak, and Night Eye flipped on the light.

            The inside was a lot cleaner. _At least the maids keep the rooms clean._ He took off his coat and threw it on the bed. He removed his boots, and other clothes and stepped into the shower. The water was cold, but hardly refreshing. The thought of how many chemicals and other crap in the waters nearly made his flesh crawl. He stepped out, dried off, and went out and lay on the bed. He turned on the small TV to the news. Some woman with too much makeup on was reporting about some murder up on the east side. Night Eye rolled his eyes, and flipped it off. He turned off the lamp and went to sleep.

            He awoke the next night, groggy and in a bad mood. But, that was to be expected. The foul atmosphere of the city was beginning to wear on him. He put on his clothes and threw on his coat. He closed the door behind him, and locked it. Taking the stairs down to the lobby he figured he should stop by some restaurant or something and pick up a bite before he set off.

            He stepped in the lobby and looked up at the clock on the wall. _Twelve. I slept in. Oh well, the late life is always more fun._ He walked over to the receptionist to log out. He gave back the key and started to walk out. The phone rang as he reached for the door, and the receptionist called to him.

            "Sir. I think it's for you."

            Night Eye stopped and turned around. _Who the hell knows I'm here?_ He walked over and took the receiver, "Who is this?"

            The voice on the other end was raspy, as if they had some wasting disease, or had a chest injury. It sent shivers up his back, there was an odd familiarity to it. "Look across the street."

            Night Eye looked out the window, across the street. Someone stood in a phone booth on the corner. It was shadowed, and the falling snow obscured it further. He asked again, this time more forceful, "Who is this?"

            "I thought you would recognize me, old friend. No matter. You know, there's a time in a man's life when it pays to visit mother." Then there was a click, and a dial tone.

            Night Eye looked back at the phone booth, but it was empty. Then his eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He shot out the door, hoping he wasn't too late.


	11. Exodus

Chapter 11

Night Eye was running as fast as he could. The wind and snow whipped at him as he ran. His boots kicked up clouds of white, as he passed people huddled inside their coats.

_Two more blocks…_ he thought as he raced pass corner stores and bars. He shot past a night club, nearly bowling over a couple that had just emerged. They yelled after him as he shot past. 

_Almost there…_The apartment complex came into view. Already people were gathering on the streets. He ducked into an alley, it was best not to be seen. Coming up around the back, he saw the rear door was open, and had been smashed.

He stepped over the ruined door and darted up the stairs. Whoever had been here had already left. He drew out his Klaive just in case as he reached her floor. The scene was gory. Bullet holes riddled the walls. People who had walked out of their rooms had been shot down where they stood. Blood was everywhere, the walls, ceiling, and floor was covered. Night Eye could already hear the sirens.

He stepped over a splattered body, barely recognizable as human. His boots made a soft squishing sound on the blood soaked carpet, as he made his way. Her door had been smashed, like most of the others. The inside was a wreck. Lamps where smashed, the coffee table broken and splintered, and the chairs and couch had been ripped apart.

Setting his jaw, he stepped into the kitchen.

She was there laying in a pool of blood. The kettle on the stove was whistling. Ragged slashes covered her body. She had been cut down before she had ever gotten a chance to fight back. He face was frozen in a silent scream, a mask of unspeakable agony. Strange looking scars and burns traversed her clothes and skin.

Night Eye bent over and gently closed her eyes. Someone was going to pay for this. He stood up, the sirens had reached the complex._ Best not be caught in the middle of this. _He looked into his Klaive, catching the light. Staring into it he felt the pull, and reached out to it. It drew him in, and he stepped through the Gauntlet.

The little radio was still playing that soft jazz that Mother had loved so much.

***

The Penumbra was silent. The building was even more decrepit here. He walked out to the street. It wasn't snowing. He looked around at the gray Umbrascape. Weaver Webs clung to the buildings, cobwebs in this massive concrete scab. A few Pattern Spiders skittered about, few signs of any kind of spiritual life in this part of the city.

Night Eye could feel the call of the caern over in Central Park. He decided against a visit and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small white stone. He held it up before him, the paw print on the one side turned up. Closing his eyes he communed with the Lune that was bound inside. The pathstone began to glow, and a moon bridge opened before him. The faintly glowing bridge stretched out over the city, disappearing into the distance, shrouded by the gray fogginess that resided even here.

Night Eye knew how fickle Lunes could be, and he hoped the bridge was going where he wanted it to. He placed his feet onto it, and the city disappeared behind him. Walking on a moon bridge was still an unsettling experience. No matter how steep the path got, it always felt as if you were traveling on level ground. Your feet would sink up to the knees in the luminescence of the bridge before ever touching anything solid.

He shifted to Lupus before setting off, glad to finally be out of that damned city. _I don't see how the Walkers and Gnawers can stand it._

In Lupus he made good time across the vast distances traversed by the bridge. The bridge itself further cut the time of the journey. Night Eye wasn't sure exactly how this happened, and he really didn't care. As long as he got where he was going.

After a few hours he saw the end, a faintly glowing portal. Before he stepped off, he thanked the Lune. Stepping through the portal, he found he was exactly where he wanted to be. _Or close enough, at least._


	12. Friends

Chapter 12

            He was definitely close. Night Eye knew he was at least in the Bawn. The prickling on the back of his neck, and the feel of the caern's energies was apparent. Then there was a thrumming, like a second heartbeat, in his chest. He decided it would be best to announce his presence before someone else found him, standing stupidly in the middle of the jungle. He let out a long low howl, which triggered a bunch of monkeys into hooting, and screaming.

            This definitely wasn't like the forests he was used to. When the monkeys had fallen silent, another howl drifted from the trees. It told him to wait, so he did. He shifted up into Crinos, and drew out his Klaive. Being caught in another form, in a place as dangerous as this, was virtually suicide. Night Eye had heard about the ferocity of Pentex here. He laid the great blade across his shoulder and waited, listening to the alien sounds of the jungle.

            It was nighttime, although he couldn't see the sky through the thick canopy. He could hear insects buzzing about, and the frogs that fed on them, croaked their melodies. Birds chirped occasionally, their song seeming to have a soft, melancholy undertone. Even at night the jungle teemed with life.

            Night Eye stood listening to the abundance of sounds. He almost didn't hear the faint noise of something approaching through the underbrush. Looking toward the direction it came from, he readied himself incase of hostility. He tried to catch a scent of whatever it was, but the other aromas of the jungle nearly overwhelmed his senses.

            A small wolf rounded a massive tree, looking up at him with bright golden eyes. The fur along her back was black, changing to brown along her flanks, and slightly reddish down her legs. She flashed him a wolfish grin and wagged her tail in greeting. Night Eye inclined his head to her and she turned, signaling him to follow.

            "Stay close. We have security measures I doubt you would know about."

            So, Night Eye followed her through the dense jungle, careful of where he stepped. Soon he could see the glow of a fire through the trees. They stepped into a clearing, where two Garou were seated.

            One was in Crinos, polishing a Klaive. He had white fur, the tips of which were red, appearing to give him a crimson aura in the firelight. The Fianna glyph was painted across his chest in blue woad. The other was in Homid, a large assault rifle laid across his lap. He was a muscular black man with a baldhead, dressed in army fatigues.

            The wolf that had brought him there shifted as she walked toward the fire. The white furred one stood.

            "That him?"

            "Yep." She said, and sat, now in Homid as well. She was strikingly beautiful, appearing to be a Native American. The Uktena glyph was burned into the buckskin dress she had on. Her hair was black, and flowed to her waist. She now carried a spear, which she laid next to her as she sat. Her eyes were still golden, and Night Eye suspected that she was Lupus.

            The Fianna walked over to him, looking him over. He and Night Eye were about the same height. His eyes were green, Night Eye's blue. The Fianna extended his arm and greeted him.

            "Welcome to the Amazon. I am called Bitter's Frost, but just call me Frost. The big guy with the gun is Derrick Johnson. Also known as Brik, no 'c', he gets real particular about that. You've already met Autumn Leaf, out resident Theurge."

            Night Eye grasped Frost's forearm and introduced himself. "My name is Night Eye. A Galliard of the Shadow Lords."

            Frost nodded to him, and walked back over to the fire. "Make yourself comfortable. We're on sentry duty tonight. So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

            Night Eye seated himself between Brik and Autumn, across from Frost. "Well, I've gotten hold of some information, and I though it would be fairly important."

            "What kind of information?" Autumn asked.

            As Night Eye began to tell them, Brik walked over to the edge of the clearing. "Some time ago, the Pentex supply warehouses and ports over in Manaus were destroyed by Glass Walker operatives."

            "Yeah, we remember that. We thought by taking those out we could cripple some of Pentex's operations. But they still kept pace as if it hadn't mattered at all." Frost reflected.

            Night Eye nodded, "You want to know why? They've moved. After the destruction of the Manaus supply facilities, Pentex simply took control of the factories in the Scar."

            Brik whistled.

            Night Eye continued, "The problem is, I was interrupted before I could figure out exactly how. My best bet is the Black Spirals, or even a Nephandi."

            Autumn thought for a moment, "Pentex has been known to use corrupt mages before. But even so, it would have to be some very powerful magiks to even be able to control a few structures of that Realm."

            "Even so they still managed to do it." Brik rumbled.

            Frost leaned back, "For the past couple of weeks, Pentex has been pretty quiet. They haven't done anything major, and we're not sure what they've got up their sleeve. It's kinda nice to get a break, but we still keep our guard up." He sheathed his Klaive, and threw a bit more wood on the fire. "We know their planning something, so we set out more sentries each night. Personally, I just wish they would get on with it. The suspense has made everyone kind of edgy."

            Autumn yawned, and stretched. She looked over at Night Eye, "Yeah. Tomorrow we'll take you to see Jurgen Kreig, and you can tell him what you've told us. In the meantime, you're a Galliard, why don't you give us a tale? One can only listen to Frost repeat himself so many times."

            She shot him a grin, and Frost sputtered, "Hey! I'm an Ahroun, if you don't like my stories then I wont tell them anymore."

            Brik rolled his eyes, "Thank Gaia."

            Frost grumbled and folded his arms across his chest, scowling. Night Eye chuckled; it wasn't often that he got to tell stories, so began to regale them with one of his own personal favorites from the Silver Record.


	13. Information

Chapter 13

            They trudged through the think undergrowth on a barely visible path. Unless you knew what to look for, it was virtually invisible. Night Eye followed behind Autumn, with Brik bringing up the rear.

            The sun had risen, and shone through the dense foliage above. Colorful tropical birds darted in and out of the canopy. Monkeys watched the four Garou from their perches high in the branches. The green of the jungle was almost oppressive.

            They were getting closer to the caern. The trail was slightly more defined, and the strange thrumming was growing stronger. Frost pushed aside a clump of vines, and stepped under a low branch. Autumn followed, then Night Eye, and Brik. They had arrived.

            "Welcome to the Sky River Caern." Autumn said to Night Eye.

            It almost seemed to be a native village. The hut design was similar, but that's where it stopped. The undergrowth had been cleared away, and the massive trees roots systems were exposed. The canopy above shielded the caern from being spotted from the air, and the roots provided a network of walkways.

            Night Eye couldn't remember the last time he had seen so many Garou in one place. Most of them were heavily armed, but that was to be expected considering they were in the middle of a war.

            Frost nudged him and waved him on, "Come on, let's go see Kreig."

            They walked along one of the massive roots, passing storage and medical facilities. Night Eye noticed a large cache of weapons and turned to Brik.

            "Where does all that come from?"

            Brik looked over at where Night Eye was pointing, "Ah, most of that we gather after raids on Pentex. Some of it also comes from whatever the Walkers can get a hold of back in the States. For all the complaints we get about being _Urrah_, and all that crap, everyone sure appreciates it when we get them stuff like this. Most understand the vital role we play, but would still sooner denounce us, that publicly accept what we do."

            Night Eye smirked, "That's for sure."

            Kreig's hut came into view. He was talking with a group of young Get, probably just through their Firsting. Night Eye recognized the eagerness in their demeanor; it was almost always the same with the new ones. Kreig spoke like a drill sergeant, his booming voice echoing through the trees. He was an obviously battle-hardened Get, battle scars laced across his exposed chest and arms. His sandy hair was matted with sweat, and he paced as he berated the youngsters.

            When Kreig had finished the three young Fenrir stalked off, their shoulders slumped, but with that same defiance in their steps. Frost approached Kreig signaling the others to follow. Frost and Kreig exchanged handshakes and Frost introduced him to Kreig.

            "This is Jurgen Kreig, our Battle Master. We take our orders directly from him."

            Night Eye extended his hand, and Kreig grasped it in a powerful, sweaty grasp. Night Eye introduced himself, "I'm Night Eye, a Shadow Lord."

            Kreig clapped him on the shoulder, "Welcome, we can always use more warriors. These are dark times, and any help is appreciated."

            Frost spoke up, "He also brings us important information about Pentex."

            "Well. Come into my shack, we'll talk more there."

            They went into Kreig's hut, where Night Eye told him what he knew. When he had finished, Kreig sat thinking, going over it in this head. "Important news indeed. We did hope that by destroying their supply facilities in Manaus we could open a window of opportunity. Doesn't matter now though, Pentex is up to something, and we cant figure out what."

            Brik spoke, "If we were to somehow break their hold on the Scar, perhaps we could throw a wrench into their plans."

            Kreig nodded, "But the trick is, how?"

            Night Eye scratched at his temple; "I have some friends in the Scar, I could ask them to keep their eyes open for anything we might be able to use."

            "In the meantime, we're going to have to figure out where to put you. You're obviously experienced, I'm guessing Adren?"

            "Athro actually." Night Eye corrected.

            "Ah, yes. Well, I wouldn't want to stick you with a bunch of newbies." He stood and looked at Frost.

            Frost looked at the others, and then back to Kreig, "He can work with us, for the time being."

***

            Brik and Night Eye walked toward a bunker built into the root system of one of the trees. Autumn and Frost had gone to get some food.

            "Wait here." Brik instructed, and he ducked inside. He came out a minute or two later with a belt of ammo, and an assault rifle. He tossed them to Night Eye, "Here, these are yours."

            Night Eye turned the gun over in his hand, "I've never used one of these before."

            Brik took the gun and showed Night Eye how to use it, "Pull this to load the chamber after you put in a new clip. Turn the safety off, and just pull the trigger. When the clip is empty, press this and pull it out, and jam another in." He tossed it back to Night Eye, "It's real simple."

            Night Eye held it up and looked down the scope, "Ah, I've used handguns before, but never something this big."

            Brik opened a pouch on his vest and pulled out a small metallic unit. "As long as you're going to be working with us, wear this." He handed it to Night Eye. "It's a radio communicator. You can use it to stay in contact with the pack."

            Night Eye hooked the thing over his ear, extending the wire. "Neat." He pulled on the ammo belt, strapping it over his shoulder and waist. He hung the rifle on the other shoulder, and looked himself over.

            "I feel like I just joined the Army. How can you stand wearing all this?"

            Brik smirked, "You get used to it after a while. I was in the U.S. military for over five years, and it still makes me uncomfortable."

            "Hey Brik!" Someone called from behind him. Brik's eyes narrowed, and Night Eye turned.

            Coming up along the path was a large man, dressed in a white tee shirt and faded out blue jeans. His long white hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and he had an AK-47 strapped to his back. Night Eye was fairly muscular, but this guy dwarfed him. Night Eye couldn't believe he didn't rip his shirt just by moving his arms.

            "What do you want, Schrenko?" Brik asked him as he walked up to stand next to Night Eye.

            Schrenko looked down at Night Eye. He was almost a full head taller than him. "New recruit?"

            "Yeah." Brik said, his voice dripping with venom. Brik obviously didn't like this guy and Night Eye was pretty sure he didn't either.

            Schrenko looked at him with a sneer, "Well make sure he doesn't get in the way of me or my pack in the raid tomorrow. I wouldn't want him to accidentally get hurt."

            "Yeah, whatever."

            "Don't forget, we're acting as support on this one, and casualties have been known to happen." Schrenko laughed, Brik was obviously close to unloading on him.

            Brik swallowed his rage, and stalked off, flipping Schrenko a bird. Night Eye followed him, and Schrenko continued laughing.

            "What was that all about?" Night Eye asked him when they had gotten out of eyeshot of him.

            Brik took a deep breath as he walked, "Schrenko works under Kreig as well. Our packs often work together, but only because we have to. He's a Silver Fang, and damn arrogant to boot. His whole pack is a bunch of assholes too."

            "What about what he said, 'casualties have been known to happen'?"

            "Some time ago, we were acting as support. It was a rescue operation and I was supposed to blow the factory after they had gotten everyone out. I had the charges all set, and was waiting for the signal, when I got ambushed by a Black Spiral. During the fight I thought the signal was given, so I set off the detonators. We lost three of the prisoners and two other Garou were badly wounded. It was a stupid mistake and Schrenko keeps picking at an old wound."

            "I've met bastards like him before, don't worry they always get theirs in the end."

            Brik shrugged, "Yeah, well, come on, let's go see if Frost and Autumn left us anything."


	14. Skirmish

Chapter 14

            That night, Night Eye sat up in his bunk. He needed to get that message to someone in the Scar. Concentrating he reached through the gauntlet and summoned a Storm Crow. The air shimmered slightly and the Crow fluttered in, perching itself on the foot of his bunk. It looked up at him with its shiny, black eyes, waiting.

            He leaned close to it and gave it his instructions, "Go to the Scar, I need you to deliver a message to someone there. Find a rat named Fang-Spite. Tell him that he needs to be on the lookout for any information he can find about Pentex's hold on the Scar. Anything that might give us a clue as to figure out how."

            The Crow cawed, and took wing, before it disappeared back into the Umbra, Night Eye called to it, "Be swift, and you will be rewarded."

            Night Eye lay down on the bunk. He hoped the Crow would be able to find him, and hoped he was still alive.

            The Storm Crow soared through the Umbral skies. It had never been in a place like this before. It decided to take its time in delivering it's message, and settled on the branch of a nearby tree. It began to peck at a curious looking fruit.

            There was a flash of green and the Crow disappeared in a cloud of feathers. Underneath the tree stood a devilishly grinning man, with a raspy voice. His hand still burned in horrible pale green balefire. He smirked to himself as he thought of all the ways he could pay Night Eye back.

***

            Autumn shook Night Eye awake. He sat up and stretched, "Good morning." He greeted her.

            She threw his shirt in his face, and stood there, hands on hips, smiling, "It's the afternoon. I've never seen someone sleep so much. Now, come on, get ready, we're leaving in six hours."

            He hopped out of bed, forgetting that he was stark naked. Autumn giggled and he turned away, blushing. "Do you mind?" He asked, Autumn giggled again and turned around. He pulled on his jeans, and shirt, and strapped on his gun. "Alright. So, what's up?"

            Autumn turned, still smiling, "Kreig is about to start briefing everyone, and since you're with us, you need to hear this too."

            They walked out of the hut, Night Eye following behind her. He watched her butt as she walked; it had a slightly teasing twist to it, which was almost hypnotic. Night Eye realized he was staring, and averted his eyes, slightly embarrassed. He concentrated on where they were headed, rather than that cute little jiggle of her bottom.

            Oops. He was doing it again. He looked up at the gathering ahead at Kreig's hut. Frost and Brik were already there, along with Schrenko and his pack. There was a large burly fellow, probably a Get, and a muscular raven-haired woman, standing behind him.

            As they approached, Schrenko looked down at them, "So, you've decided to join us?"

            Night Eye glared up at him, but Kreig cut in before he could get off a retort. "Be quiet, Schrenko. No one told him."

            Autumn and Night Eye stood beside Frost, and the briefing got underway.

            "This is going to be a strike against Pentex Laboratories. Recon has discovered they're doing something with bane-infested insects. Now, these aren't normal bugs, mind you, a thirty-foot slug isn't pretty. I'm authorizing the use of any weaponry that our weapon specialist, Brik, deems appropriate. This is a surgical strike, I want you to get inside and destroy the labs. Take out any targets of opportunity as well, so demolitions are recommended. The labs are defended by two companies, approximately sixteen First Teams, and whatever else they have over there. Get in, get out. Quick strike, you have six hours to get ready."

            Brik, Frost, Autumn and Night Eye left toward the weapon bunker. Schrenko stayed behind talking with his pack.

            "The thought of Schrenko watching out backs makes me nervous." Night Eye observed.

            Frost nodded,  "I know what you mean. Having Schrenko on support is about as comfortable as a Klaive in the back."

            Brik set about gathering needed equipment, and stuffing it into a large pack. Night Eye drew his Storm Klaive and strapped it to his back. He was going to need to be prepared, and it took to long to withdraw from its tattooed state. When Brik was ready the four of them went to grab a bite to eat. Night Eye hoped it wouldn't be his last.

***

            It was time to go. Schrenko and his pack were already waiting for them at the edge of the bawn.

            "About time you all showed up." Schrenko commented as they joined him.

            Autumn glared at him, "Stuff it."

            Schrenko looked a bit taken back, "Well, excuse me."

            "Lets just get this over with." Brik said flatly. With that the seven of them set off.

            Marching through the jungle was tedious. Leafy vines and thick undergrowth slowed their pace. Brik began to chop at the more cumbersome foliage with a machete, and Schrenko sliced at it with his Klaive. Night Eye followed behind Brik, sweating as they walked. He was used too much more colder climates, and was glad the sun would be descending soon.

            When twilight fell, Frost signaled to them. "We're getting close. Everyone spread out a bit, and be on the lookout for patrols."

            They moved slowly, as not to make any more noise than necessary. Night Eye stepped carefully, keeping Brik in eyesight on his left. He glanced over his shoulder at Schrenko, who was still slicing with his Klaive.

            After a couple more minutes Frost's voice came over his headset. "Hold position. Can you hear that?"

            Night Eye signaled Schrenko to halt. Schrenko waved to the rest of his pack, and they all waited.

            "What is that?" Autumn's voice sounded from the radio.

            Night Eye listened, there was a faint humming sound coming through the trees.

            Schrenko came up behind Night Eye. "What's going on?" He asked.

            "Do you hear that?"

            "Yeah." Schrenko nodded. He concentrated, shifting up into Crinos. Schrenko's Crinos form was a massive white furred brute, his tee shirt and jeans stretching to fit over his new mass. In the half wolf, half man war-form, his senses were heightened considerably. He pricked up his ears, and furrowed his brow. "Sounds like a bunch of insects."

            "Look up!" Brik roared, punctuating with a burst of gunfire.

            Night Eye and Schrenko snapped their heads up. Above them were some very large bugs, resembling mosquitoes and locusts. Obviously Wyrm-tainted, they came in fast, weaving through the trees. Brik's shots ripped through one of the locust-like things, and it dropped to the ground, writhing.

            Night Eye opened with his own rifle, as Schrenko ripped into another with his claws, and Klaive. Night Eye ducked behind a tree as another flew past. He aimed at it as it turned to try to skewer him. He squeezed the trigger and splattered the oversized insect against the flora.

            Peeking from around the trunk, he saw Schrenko already tearing into his fourth. There was another drone of wings as two more bugs swooped in. Night Eye sprayed the area with bullets, and they dropped to the ground, spouting brackish blood.

            Night Eye ejected the empty clip, and jammed another in. Schrenko tackled a locust, and Brik shot another out of the air. Night Eye looked around, he couldn't see Frost or Autumn, or the others from Schrenko's pack, but he did see three more bugs coming in. He shot at one of them, the barrel of his rifle lighting up with a roar as it hurled bullets at his foe. The mosquito was cut down, and Brik blasted another. Schrenko took the third, plucking it out of the air and ripping it in two.

            Frost, Autumn and the others came up to join them. "Is that all of them?" Frost asked.

            "Seems to be." Schrenko said, as he looked over one of the carcasses. "It appears that this is what they are making in the labs. Not very strong though, they must have been scouts."

            "These things could really cause some havoc in any of the nearby cities." Autumn observed.

Schrenko stood, wiping off his Klaive. "All the more reason to destroy them. Now lets get moving, we'll probably want to strike before the next sunrise."


	15. Assault

Chapter 15

            Night had fallen. The moon was beginning to rise above the trees as the seven Garou continued their silent march. The Pentex Labs came into view. They stopped at the edge of the jungle, to discuss their stratagem.

            "There it is." Frost said as they came to a halt.

            Night Eye looked out at the compound. It was definitely heavily guarded. Fencing, probably electrified, circled the facility, topped with razor wire that more that likely was silver edged. Guard towers lined the fence at regular intervals, and guards were patrolling between them. Spotlights drifted along the cleared land around the complex, watching for any signs of intruders, ghosting between the tree line and fence.

            "So how are we going about this?" Night Eye asked Frost.

            Frost cleared away some of the leaves on the ground and scratched into the dirt with a stick. Night Eye noticed the dirt was black and oily looking, practically seeping with toxicity. "A recon pack that was sent up here yesterday tells us that the southern side is the lightest defended. That's where the main gate is located. There is a helicopter pad, and vehicle bunkers here on the east side. The west side, where we're looking at, are where the labs are. North side holds troop barracks and storage facilities."

            Night Eye held up a hand, "Wait a minute. The seven of us are supposed to knock this place out by ourselves?"

            Brik cleared his throat. "Schrenko's pack is acting as support. Their job is to provide the diversion. We're going in silently. All we have to do is knock out the main labs. They will be expecting a three-pronged attack, as that is the usual strike force. Schrenko will circle around to the east and attack the bunkers, while we slip in the main gate. I'll set the charges to the labs. Hopefully enough structural damage will be done and the labs will collapse, but more that likely we are going to have to go in and clean up. If the opportunity presents itself, we'll go after the barracks as well. Remember, anything can go wrong, and probably will."

            Schrenko stood and beckoned his pack mates, "We know our job. Just make sure you do yours." They went off to get into position, circling around the complex.

            When they had gotten out of earshot, Night Eye whispered, "Are you sure they're not going to screw us over?"

            Frost smirked and nodded, "Yeah, he might be a Ragabash, but he wont fudge a mission for the sake of rivalry. He would lose too much face, and he's way to damn arrogant to allow that to happen. Besides if he messed up a raid, Kreig would have his ass."

            "We better get going, otherwise the party's going to start without us." Autumn whispered.

            The four of them set off toward the main gate. They stayed in the trees, as not to be seen by the searchlights. It was slow going, but they soon got into position. A dirt road was cut through the jungle, leading up to the gate. Night Eye looked down the road and saw a large chemical tanker truck slowly rumbling along it toward the facility. Its lights were off, and the moonlight glinted off its polished chrome. They were well out of sight of the guard towers.

            "I have an idea." Night Eye said to the others, and he set off through the trees toward the road. The others followed, curious as to what he was up to. The truck was getting closer. Night Eye got down low, and signaled them to do as well. They hid in the darkness as the truck rumbled up.

            Night Eye shot out from the trees and grabbed onto the driver's side door of the vehicle. He yanked it open, startling the guy inside. The scream on his lips died with him as Night Eye ripped out his throat. Night Eye pulled the man from the seat, and stopped the truck on its slow lumbering journey. He hopped out and stripped the man of some of his clothes.

            Frost and the other came out of the trees. "What are you doing?" Autumn demanded.

            Night Eye stared at the man he had just killed, concentrating on his features. He took a deep breath and called on a Gift he had been taught by a chameleon spirit some years past. Night Eye suddenly changed, his features morphing to resemble the slain man at his feet. He pulled on the man's cap, jacket and glasses. The identification tag on the man's coat said his name had been George Stanford.

            Dressed in some of George's clothes, Night Eye looked identical to him when he had been alive. "How do I look?" He asked as the others stared incredulously at him.

            "You look like hell." Frost laughed. "I didn't know you could do that."

            "I'm just full of surprises." Night Eye shot him a snaggletooth grin. "Lets see if we can't get in without rousing suspicion."

            The others climbed into the truck, hiding in the back of the cab. Night Eye sat in the drivers seat and started it back up. He drove toward the compound, trying to keep himself calm. He pulled up to the gate, and several armed guards came out to check him. The guard that approached was fairly normal looking, except for that his face looked like it was made out of wet clay, and was slowly melting. He held a large cigar in his teeth, and yellow drool trickled from the corners of his mouth.

            He shined a large flashlight up into the cabin of the truck, illuminating the driver. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the tag pinned to his coat, and he waved the light through the rest of the cab. Through Autumn's Uktena magic the back remained cloaked in darkness, hiding the other three occupants.

            "Is there a problem?" Night Eye asked, imitating a country accent.

            The guard waved him on, signaling to the others. The gate grinded open, and Night Eye drove into the complex. The guards went back to their posts as the truck rumbled through.

            Night Eye drove the truck along toward the storage facilities. He didn't know where he was going, and he doubted anyone who saw the truck did either, so it seemed like the best place. He pulled up to a large warehouse, and parked, looking around as he stepped out. There was almost no one around, besides the guards up in the towers. They were looking for outside threats, and more that likely would not turn around and spot the Garou as they worked their way toward the labs.

            Brik set a demo charge to the chemical truck they had commandeered. It would make a nice explosion, and definitely cause some havoc. He signaled to the others, and they snuck around to the other side of the warehouse. The labs were off to their left, past a large open courtyard.

            He turned to the others, "What now?"

            Brik checked his watch. "We wait."

            "For what?" Night Eye asked. An explosion rocked the ground as the eastern bunkers went up in a billowing cloud of fire and smoke. An alarm was raised, and it screeched throughout the complex.

            "That." Frost said as he took off at a dead run toward the labs. Night Eye, Autumn, and Brik followed suit, close behind the alpha.

***

            Schrenko couched behind a tree and signaled his pack mates. It was almost time. Rends-Nightmares shouldered a rocket; the large Get aiming toward the eastern bunkers. Schrenko checked his watch. _Five more minutes, they'd better be in there._

            Lylya Hunter-Blood was concentrating. Using her Gifts she called up a dense fog. It snaked toward the Pentex complex obscuring the ground, providing cover for when they would make their attack. As it reached the fence and climbed in, Schrenko gave the signal. Rends squeezed the trigger and the TOW launched in a flare of smoke and fire, spiraling toward its target. It tore into the fence and slammed against the bunker, erupting in a column of fire.

            Rends dropped the launcher, now useless, and Schrenko howled his battle cry. The three of them shot off into the fog toward the complex. Hidden by the concealing mists, they jumped onto the ranks of fomori that had come out to face them. Schrenko's sliced into one with his Klaive, spilling its foul innards. Rends shifted to Crinos and drove his claws into the face of another. Lylya beat one with it's own misshapen limb, which she had torn off.

            Schrenko ghosted through the fog, a white terror, his Klaive flashing. Fomori fell in droves before him, his pure white fur smeared in their corrupted blood. Lylya's claws tore through the mockeries, severing limbs and smashing chittering mouths. Rends-Nightmares crushed pulpy bodies with his massive arms, breaking bones and shattering skulls.

            The head of another fomor rolled from its body. The shock troops were gone, but the First Teams were on the way. The fired toward them and Schrenko charged.

***

            They had made it across the courtyard. Night Eye had taken a bullet in the leg, which to his surprise wasn't silver. The muscle and bone re-knitted as he ran, and they ducked behind a stack of crates. Night Eye and Brik stood, brandishing their rifles, and sprayed the pursuing fomors. A dozen fell, and Night Eye's gun clicked empty. He threw it to the ground, and pulled the Storm Klaive from his back. Brik reloaded, and downed a few more before they were on top of them.

            Frost stood, now in Crinos, wielding his own Klaive. The Ahroun hurled himself into the mass of Wyrm-spawn, snarling and slashing. Night Eye grinned and shifted as well. Autumn lay about with her fetish spear, skewering fomors.

            Night Eye sliced the arm off of a spiny fomor, and tore open the chest of another with his claws. Frost threw one from his back, as it scraped large furrows through his flesh. Brik cleared a hole in the ranks, and called to them, "Frost! Come with me, I'll need backup as I set the charges."

            "I'm on it." Frost yelled as he sliced another fomor from groin to neck. "Night Eye, Autumn cover us!"

            "Will do." Night Eye replied and drove his Klaive through the chest of a particularly depraved looking fomor. Frost and Brik took off toward the labs, leaving Autumn and Night Eye to deal with the legions.

            One of the fomori sliced along Night Eye's flank, it's barbed talons ripping through him. Night Eye roared and slashed through its face, his Klaive dripping with gore. He looked over at Autumn, fighting along side him; she was beautiful in her deadliness.

            Her dark fur rippled down her back, as she weaved an intricate dance. She flashed into the Umbra, evading attacks, only to emerge a moment later to lance another fomor. She spun around tripping them up with her spear, breaking legs and cracking knees. Her spirit friends protected her, like a miniature hurricane, they swirled about, buffeting the fomors, and deflecting blows. Bleeding from dozens of wounds she fought on, she would not allow them to interrupt Brik.

            Night Eye grinned and turned back to his own grisly work. There was still quite a bit of fomori left. Here in the midst of battle he felt most alive. He howled the Anthem of War and released the spirit inside his Klaive. Free from restraint, the great blade leapt joyously into silver flame, and crackled with electricity. Where it struck, diseased flesh burned. With every blow, thunder issued forth, blasting fomori to the ground, stunning them. The last fomor dropped to the ground, dead, and Night Eye caught his breath. Flesh knitted back together, and blood trickled from wounds across his back, arms, legs and chest.

            He drew up, and looked about. Around twenty fomors lay at their feet, yet no more were coming. The guards in the towers should at least be shooting at them. Something was wrong.

***

            "I told you." Came a raspy voice over the radio.

            "So I underestimated them."

            "That's obvious."

            "Now, now, no need to get smart."

            "Don't patronize me. Now stop goofing off. Tell your men to hold fire. I'll deal with this."

            He clicked the radio to the troop frequency. "Hold fire. Do not engage the enemy. Wait for further orders."

            He set the radio on the desk, and looked up at the security cameras. The two that had gotten away were already setting charges to the labs. Smirking to himself, he thought about how much of a wasted effort it was.

***

            Schrenko nursed his arm. He had taken a bullet in the shoulder, but the shooter was in much worse shape. His fur was matted with blood, that of the fomors and his own. Rends-Nightmares walked up beside him.

            "Something's wrong. It got quiet." His eyes narrowed.

            Schrenko looked around. There were almost no sounds. There weren't any more First Teams on the way, and the ones splattered on the pavement couldn't have been all that were stationed here. "You're right. There should be more. They're planning something."

            His arm finished healing, and he walked toward the courtyard. It would make him an open target, but at least he might be able to see what was going on. Rends-Nightmares and Lylya followed him, cautious as to anything that might happen. He looked around but saw nothing. Night Eye and Autumn were on the other side of the courtyard, but other than that there were no other signs of life.

            He started walking toward them, and immediately regretted it. The ground began to shake, and large cracks appeared in the dirt. The ground bulged and a great beast emerged, clods dropping from its sides. It resembled a tick, but was far too large. It towered over them, dripping corruption. Schrenko held his ears as the beast roared, the sound bringing him to his knees. He pulled up his Klaive; he would not allow himself to be killed by some stupid bug.


	16. Down to Business

Chapter 16

            Night Eye watched as the massive Wyrm-beast emerged from the blasted land of the courtyard. Schrenko and his pack were coming from around the bunkers, directly behind it. It stood to its full height, towering over them, and roared. The sound shattered nearby windows, and brought the Garou to their knees.

            It looked around, as if disoriented from waking after a long sleep. Autumn stood beside him, mouth agape, slightly trembling. The creature was a terrible sight, it very presence fouling the ground around it. It had multiple limbs and was covered in a thick, black carapace. Thick, green saliva trailed from its mandibles, igniting as it impacted the ground. Flaps opened along its sides, like a massive billows, seeping a dense black cloud into the air as it breathed. It locked eyes with Night Eye, its gaze filled with an indescribable madness.

            It brought a massive clawed foot down in attempt to crush him. He jumped out of the way, grabbing Autumn as he did. It swept another claw along the ground, tearing up the concrete. Night Eye and Autumn dodged out of the way of the rubble crashing toward them. Night Eye heard a howl and saw Schrenko leap onto the beast's side. He slashed with his Klaive, digging deeply into the thick hide. Lylya Hunter-Blood and Rends-Nightmares jumped as well. Rends anchored himself on the creatures back, and intoned his Gifts.

            With the strength of Thor himself, Rends-Nightmares brought a fist down, sending chips and splinters of the carapace flying. He swung both claws in a massive overhand swing, and gouged a trench through its back. Maggots about the length of his forearm oozed out, dropping with a splat against the ground. Lylya peeled away plates of bone with her teeth and claws. Schrenko continued hacking away, cutting a large slice from its side. Night Eye, not to be left out, climbed one of the creature's legs stopping near the joint. Feeling a weak spot in the things armor, he plunged his Klaive deeply, cutting at the tendon and muscle.

            It was like trying to cut through steel cable with a butter knife. He sawed at the thick ligament trying to sever its limb. The beast roared and brought one of its rear legs up. It grabbed him and pulled him off, like an annoying parasite, and flung him down. He crashed to the ground, landing hard on his arm. There was a crunch, and the feeling of the cold night air on exposed bone. Night Eye grunted and stood, his shoulder broken.

            It tried to remove Rends from its back, but at an odd angle could bring little force against him. It shook its abdomen and managed to dislodge Schrenko, who dropped and landed on his feet. He had been flung pretty far, and ran to get back to his grisly business. The beast began to swell, drawing in air. The gill-like flaps along its sides and back opened, directly toward Lylya and Rends.

            "Get off!" Night Eye roared. "Get off it now!"

            But it was too late. The beast compressed like a giant accordion, blasting a stream of corrosiveness behind it. Schrenko slid to a stop, his eyes wide with horror. Lylya Hunter-Blood and Rends-Nightmares were swallowed by the blast. They howled as their fur dissolved and flesh melted. Muscle sloughed off bone, and they slid from the creature to land with a sickening thud. Schrenko stared, dumbfounded. He dropped to his knees clawing at the dirt. He spoke in a whisper, trembling. Grabbing a fistful of dirt, he stood, letting it run through his fingers. He clenched his Klaive, and gritted his teeth.

            He hurled himself at the beast, latching onto its neck, clawing, biting and slashing. It snatched him and slammed him to the ground. It opened its mouth and reared to devour him. It lunged toward him, and Schrenko met its charge, plunging his Klaive into one of its hate-filled eyes. The beast roared and clutched at its face, stumbling backward in shock. Night Eye saw it standing above the tanker he had driven in earlier.

            "Autumn!" He yelled. "Hold it!"

            Autumn looked to him, and nodded. She closed her eyes and began to chant, calling up her Gifts. Shadowy tendrils snaked around the beast grabbing at its legs. It pulled against them, trying to get back at Schrenko. The tendrils began to strain and break, and in a few moments it would be free. Night Eye never gave it the chance.

            Gritting his teeth against the pain, he brought the Storm Klaive to bear. He channeled his Gnosis, making his wounds burn hotter, and the Klaive began to grow warm, crackling with electricity. He aimed toward the tanker and let fly. The concussion nearly blew him off his feet. The tanker exploded, tearing the Wyrm-beast apart. Its massive carcass dropped to the ground, a flaming pile of diseased flesh. The stench was incredible and burned his nostrils.

            Night Eye was bruised and battered, but damn, that had felt good. He sat, massaging at his shoulder. There was a fractured bone sticking out his back. Touching it brought a stinging pain. Then he felt another hand against his.

            "Let me see it." Autumn instructed.

            He obeyed, letting her nurse his injuries. "This is going to hurt, so try to restrain yourself." And she wrenched the bone back into place. Night Eye howled, nearly blacking out. He panted, trying to clear his head of the pain. When it subsided, he looked back at her.

            "Next time, please give me a little more warning before you do something like that."

            She ignored him, humming a little tune to herself. Her touch was tender, sending shivers up his back. She worked her healing magic and his wounds closed, bone knitted together, and breathing cleared.

            "How's that?" She asked, smiling.

            He smiled back, "Much better."

            He stood up and walked toward Schrenko, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You going to be alright?"

            Schrenko took a deep breath. "In time." He turned and looked Night Eye in the eyes. "You will be the one who carries their tales. You will take their stories with you, and never let their memories die."

            "As you say. But, I do not know of their stories, how then, will I be able to keep them?"

            Schrenko smirked, "I will tell them to you. Not now, though. We still have a job to do."


	17. Release

Chapter 17

            Night Eye tapped on his headset. "Brik? Frost? You there?" He waited a moment and asked again. "Brik? Frost?" Still no response.

            He turned to the others. "They're not answering."

            "We should find them then." Autumn whispered.

            "Yeah, 'cause unless you know how to set demolitions, we're going to need Brik." Schrenko chuckled. "Or, if you can find another one of those trucks, you could just drive that into the labs."

            Night Eye just shook his head. At least Schrenko could still laugh. A Ragabash that falls to despair is a sad thing indeed. They approached the labs, Autumn in Lupus trying to find her pack mates trail.

            "It still bothers me as to where all the troops went." Schrenko thought out loud. "They all just disappeared. I'm surprised they didn't jump us after that bug beat the hell out of us."

            Night Eye nodded. "Yeah. It's almost as if they want us to go to the labs."

            Autumn stopped. "I've found their scent." Night Eye and Schrenko walked over to her, following the trail around to a side door. Autumn stopped, sniffed the air and sneezed. "The trail is gone." She said.

            "Gone? Umbra?" Schrenko speculated.

            Autumn let out a low growl. "No. It's been covered."

            Night Eye sniffed, and sneezed. The stench was subtle, but powerful. "What is that?"

            "Antiseptik." She said. "Pentex developed it to cover scents and drive us crazy. The stuff smells awful, but it's little more than an annoyance, unless in high concentration."

            Night Eye sneezed again. "Looks like I won't be breathing through my nose for a while."

            They pushed open the door to a hall that was brightly lit by artificial lights. There was still no one to be seen. The padded along silently, except for the clicking of their toenails on the polished floor. They came to an intersection, each hall exactly the same as the next.

            Autumn sniffed around. "Which way should we go? Everything smells the same down here."

            Night Eye looked around. He spotted some drops of blood in the eastern hall. Autumn smelled it. "More Antiseptik." She said.

            "Which means they probably went this way."

            Schrenko paused. "That makes no sense. Using one smell to cover another, when we can just follow that."

            _Yeah. Night Eye thought. __Unless we're just getting pulled around by our noses. But it's all we have right now._

***

            The bane snuck along behind the three Garou. They were so easy to fool, but separating them wouldn't be as easy. It's… employer wanted the black one, so it needed to get him down another floor, where the others were waiting. So, it led them to the next staircase, watching as they tore the door from its hinges. Pulling the false trail down a bit to get them going in the right direction, it slowly let it fade. The Garou seemed confused by the sudden end, so the bane sighed and continued leading them down. Now confidant they were going in the right direction, they scampered down the steps. The bane smiled, now all it had to do was split them up.

            It settled on the shoulder of the large white one. It whispered into its ear, slowly drawing it into its power. The white one slowed, listening to the gentle voice calling him away. The bane began to plant thoughts into its mind, convincing it to go back up the stairs. It convinced him to go up to the top floor, where he would search for something he would never find, until cut down by the open arms of the First Teams. It then created the slight illusion the white one still followed the others, so they would not turn around.

            The mutt might prove to be a problem. Her spirit guardians would protect her from any of the banes subtle manipulations. So it would have to lure the black one away.

***

            Night Eye opened another door to an abandoned office. He flicked on the lights. The space was small and cramped, with no windows and piles of paperwork scattered over the plastic desk and filing cabinets. Night Eye couldn't believe humans subjected themselves to such conditions.

            He shut the door and looked back up the hallway. Then it dawned on him. "Where's Schrenko?"

            Autumn looked around. "He probably left to search on his own."

            "Wouldn't surprise me at all." Night Eye snorted.

            They continued working their way down the halls, and soon came to another intersection. "This way." Autumn barked, starting down one of the halls.

            Night Eye hadn't been listening. Something was calling to him. The sweetest music he had ever heard drifted from one of the passages. It drew him to it. He'd catch up with Autumn later, right now he had to find what made such a sweet sound. He took off, heading toward the gentle melody.

            The music slowly grew louder as he padded along. Its sweetness made his heart ache. His head swam drowning in its melodiousness. It fogged his mind, clouding his thoughts. All he could think of was the wonderful sound coming from somewhere ahead of him. He had to find it. His pace quickened. What if he never did? What if he was lost down here, alone, driven mad by the sweet music that had no source?

            He darted down the halls, passing doors to rooms that held empty memories. Meaningless paperwork, hollow hours spent on a company that didn't give a damn about its employees, that could have been spent, should have been spent with the family, making things better. None of that mattered. The music dominated his thoughts, driving him toward it.

            He stopped. Yes! He had found it! Just behind the next door! Elation filled his heart, as he reached toward the knob.

***

            The bane had them. The two Garou stopped at the juncture, as it knew they would. Landing silently on its target, it drew the mutt away. It laid another false trail as it invaded this ones mind. It began to sing into his ear, pulling him under the influence of its dark Charms. Pulling the Garou where it wanted it to go through the power of its songs, the bane silently rejoiced. This had been almost too easy.

            Distracted by the song, the Garou didn't feel it slip a tiny part of itself down his ear. It sifted through its memories, reading them like an open book. Then it found exactly what it was looking for. This would be perfect. The Garou reached the door. The banes excitement transferred to the Garou. This was it; soon the bane would complete its appointed tasks and be rewarded.

***

            Night Eye stood in the doorway, staring at the figure before him. She had returned to him! After all this time, she was here again. Something in the back of his mind shouted out against it, but it was merely a whisper in the fog.

            Bright Tail launched herself into his arms. "Night Eye!" She rejoiced. He stood there in shock, arms around the love he had lost so many years ago. She was here! He could see her, smell her, touch her! She was real to all his senses. They kissed, and it lasted for an eternity. Deep in his mind, the voice still screamed, he had buried her himself! But, she was here, and he would not let her go again.

"How?" Night Eye stammered. "I don't understand." His mind felt foggy. He couldn't think straight.

            "Shh." Bright Tail said putting a finger to his lips. "It would only confuse you. I'm here now and that's all that matters." They embraced again. "Come with me, Night Eye, we can finally be together."

            Night Eye nodded, taking her tiny hand in his. She led him to the middle of the room. Night Eye couldn't see the First Team lying in ambush, hiding amongst some unidentifiable pieces of machinery. All he could see was her, and the glorious moon bridge stretching out before him.

            "Wait." She said. "Let's get rid of this. You won't need it where you're headed." And she reached out to take the Storm Klaive from his hand.

            The Klaive responded, not appreciating being touched by something so foul. Sending lightning coursing through her body as she grabbed the ancient blade, the bane fell back, screeching. It clutched at its seared hand, slowly losing its control. Night Eye shook his head as the banes contact with his mind was severed, regaining his senses. Realization dawned on him, and his vision turned red as he lost himself to Rage.

            He roared and charged the bane slashing wildly with his claws. The banes jaws distended and it latched onto his shoulder. The pain drove him deeper into frenzy, and he attacked savagely with Klaive, teeth and claws. The First Team was a little startled by the sudden turn of events, but they soon emerged to put down the enraged Garou. They clubbed at him with their guns, beating him to the ground.

            Night Eye felt none of it. The world was red, and pain was nothing. He howled, and latched onto a fomor and tore it in half. How dare they! How dare they invade his mind! His memories! He drove his fangs into the face of a Dancer. Never again! He struck at the bane with his Klaive, lodging it into its side. Gunfire sounded. Even if he died here, it would not happen again! He ripped open the stomach of the Dancer, spilling its insides on the polished floor. Deep inside his mind he quietly let his feelings, and memories of Bright Tail fade. He finally let her go.

            The room was a sea of blood, that of his own, and his foes. Night Eye continued to fight, severing limbs and tearing open chests. Anything that fought back was ripped to shreds by the berserk werewolf. The First Team lay strewn about in little bloody giblets. Night Eye turned, still fuming, looking for more. One last Dancer, standing in the doorway. His arms felt like lead. He shambled toward it, raising his Klaive to strike it down.

            "Night Eye?" The voice seemed familiar, gentle. The Rage faded, and he dropped the Klaive to the ground. He was glad he hadn't killed the last Dancer. Then, it all came crashing down on him at once, and he collapsed into Autumn's arms, weeping.

             Autumn sat there, stroking his blood-soaked fur. She tried to comfort him, but there was little she could do, besides just be there. She cradled him like a child, holding him close, rocking slowly, back and forth. He looked up at her, eyes filled with tears, and something unspoken passed between them.

            She leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead. "You'll never lose me." She whispered.

***

Schrenko stopped. How did he get way up here? He looked around. Second floor? What the hell? He had just been behind Night Eye. He heard gunfire coming from below. He took off down the stairs, his massive strides skipping them eight at a time.

He got to the basement and shot down the halls. He could still hear the battle raging ahead of him. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. The hall became quiet, and the scent of blood permeated the air. He continued walking, the smell growing stronger. He came to a doorway, and was bumped aside by Night Eye.

"Hey! What's going on?"

Night Eye continued walking. Autumn stepped out of the room. "Night Eye thinks he knows who's behind all this." Schrenko turned and looked into the room. Blood, entrails and other unidentifiable pieces of meat were splattered all over the walls, ceiling and floor. Bullet holes, and claw marks were everywhere.

"A party? And you didn't invite me?"

Autumn gave him a stern look, choosing to ignore that. "Come on. Lets catch up." Schrenko shrugged and followed behind Autumn. _Well, if Night Eye knows, good. The sooner we can get out of this damned place._


	18. Revalation

Chapter 18

            Frost sat up, shaking his head. He rubbed at his eyes. Whatever drug they had used was still lingering in his system. He scratched at his neck, where a large metal collar was bolted. The inside was lined with silver spikes, which scraped against his skin. Even turning his head brought a small trickle of blood. He couldn't shift to Crinos now without tearing out his own throat, so he was stuck in Homid. He sighed and looked around.

            He was in a small prison-like cell. The white concrete walls and tile floor reminding him of a doctor's office. The room was barely big enough for him to stretch out in, and had no furnishings, except for a small hole in the floor. _I can only imagine what that is used for._ The door was metal, with a small window towards the top. Through it Frost could only see the wall on the other side of the hallway. He pounded on the door.

            "HEY!" He roared. _Yeah, like their really going to listen._ He sighed and turned around. Embedded in the far wall was a small camera. He glared at it and flipped it off.

            A raspy voice came over an intercom from somewhere in the room. "Now that's no way to treat your host. We're extending our hospitalities, the least you could do is be polite."

            Frost sneered, "Hey, fuck you buddy! If I ever get out of here I'll rip your damn throat out!"

            "You know, I'd like to see you try, actually. The only reason you're down here is to give Night Eye a bit of incentive. You see I've been leading him along for quite some time now, and gauging his strengths. Now, I will destroy him, as he tried once with me. Deception is the greatest weapon, why not let someone think they've killed you, just so you can break them slowly while hiding in the background? Anyway, some associates of mine will be down there in a few moments, I hope you won't give them any trouble."

            "Screw you!" Frost roared, spitting on the camera. The intercom went silent. There was a metal click and the door swung open. Frost turned to face the group of men standing outside his room.

            "If you would please come with us." The speaker was a tall man, dressed in a spotless white lab coat. His blue eyes were cold and lifeless and his voice was monotone. His hands were in his pockets, and Frost doubted they were empty. Five other men were with him, guns on their hips. He shrugged, and walked out to meet them. They led him down the hall to a pair of doors. He was roughly pushed inside to the actual lab area of the compound. Machinery and other equipment filled the room, and Frost didn't even want to know what most was for. Brik was tied down to a large operating table, still unconscious.

            The guards grabbed him and sat him in a large chair. "Get your hands off me!" He yelled, trying to break their grasp. They forced him down and moved away, taking up positions around the room. The lifeless man and other scientists were talking, seemingly not paying attention to him. _Now!_ Frost tensed to spring, to crash through them and try to escape. Suddenly a large man stepped in front of him.

            "I wouldn't recommend it." He rasped. He balanced a large serrated-edged sword on his shoulder. The raspy voiced man had scars laced across his body, and his green eyes hid a mad intelligence. The Black Spiral glyph was etched across his chest, untouched, except by a large scar that ran from his sternum to stomach. The wound had probably damaged his lung, the reason for his gurgling voice. His lips peeled back in a chilling grin. "Do you like it?" He asked, tracing the scar with a dirty fingernail. "Night Eye gave me that not too long ago. It looked a lot worse than it actually was. He thought he had killed me. He'll wish he had."

            Frost laughed. "Sure. If he kicked your ass once he can do it again. I'm sure Night Eye can handle himself."

            He continued, "I thought I could best him in a contest of blades," He ran a finger along the edge of his banesword. "But, I underestimated his prowess with that ancient fetish. This time, the Klaive will not be his savior, for we will fight hand to hand, and I will crush him!" With a quick flick he drew Frost's own Klaive from where it had been in his belt, behind his back. He handed it to Frost. "You said yourself you would tear my throat out. Here's your chance."

            Frost took the Klaive from the Dancer. "Take off this collar and I'd be more than happy to kick your ass around a bit."

            He laughed. "You amuse me, Adren. You and your friend over there will make a fine addition to our forces." He turned and walked toward the doors. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must prepare for more of our guests." He pushed through the doors, and continued walking down the hall.

            Frost sat there for a moment before realizing he still held his Klaive. In the flash of an instant Frost leapt upon the closest scientist and drove the blade through his back. The guards jumped on him, pinning him to the ground as the lifeless one walked over with a syringe. He jabbed it into Frost's arm, slowly injecting the thick fluid. Frost began to grow drowsy, the effects of the drug taking hold. As he slowly slid into unconsciousness, he heard the doctor order, "Prep the tests. We will begin in a moment."

***

            Night Eye stomped through the halls, Autumn and Schrenko close behind. He marched toward the stairs, intent on finding the bastard responsible for all of this. He came to the third and final basement floor. They soon came to a 'T', which was labeled, 'labs' and 'command center'. Arrows pointed down the different halls. Night Eye knew where he would be waiting. He turned to Autumn and Schrenko.

            "Go find Brik and Frost. I have to meet an old friend."

            "Be careful." Autumn whispered. She and Schrenko left toward the labs. Night Eye drew a deep breath and set off to face his nemesis one final time.


	19. Confrontation

Chapter 19

            Brik awoke to the sharp pain of a needle being stuck in his arm. He tried to get up but was held by restraints. A collar was tight around his neck, small spikes pushing against his skin. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the bright overhead lights. He turned his head to stare at the man standing beside him. He had a cold stare and an empty smile. He pulled the syringe and placed it on a tray.

            "I thought that might wake you up." He said.

            Brik licked his lips, his throat dry. "Where is Frost?" He rasped.

            "Over there." The doctor said, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Brik looked behind the man. There, strapped up to a large device, hung Frost. Tubes, cables, wires and IV's covered him like a cocoon. Scientists pecked away at keyboards, monitoring whatever they were doing to him.

            "What's going on?"

            The doctor pulled another syringe, filling it with a strange yellowish fluid. "Recently Pentex R&D has been looking into combining Project Iliad with Garou. All of our earlier attempts failed, but recently we had a breakthrough. We were able to give a few traits of the Garou to a few fomori, but we could never get Garou to… how shall we say… develop abilities of fomori. Those fomori of our experiments all died after a few days, their bodies unable to cope with the metabolism of the Garou. So we turned to the werewolves themselves, if Black Spiral Dancers could be enhanced, our enemies would fall." He pushed the needle into Brik's arm. "Through more experiments we discovered a spiritual viral strain that could infect Garou. The banes that the virus introduced to their bodies corrupted them, and allowed Pentex to further their research and develop the virus into a carrier for fomori powers. Though we did hit another snag; the virus drove the Garou insane, and they killed themselves. We were unable to control the hosts. The virus all but died off in those first few subjects. So we turned elsewhere, the Scar. We had heard of Garou being trapped there by the Weaver, and we looked into their methods. We believe we have discovered it."

            "And what of the insects?" Brik asked.

            "That was merely a front, a marginally successful experiment, hiding our true intentions from you. The information that we had actually taken control of the Scar itself was just to try to lure some of your forces away to face an imagined threat. Even if that didn't work quite as planned, you two will be the first of our new pets, and you will carry the virus to your caerns, spreading the virus throughout the Amazon."

            "Actually, doctor, you will never get the chance." Schrenko said as he lifted the good doctor off his feet, and ripped him in half. He tossed him aside like a rag doll, landing him with a sickening thud on the floor. He sliced off the restraints holding Brik and he sat up. The other scientists lay bloody on the floor. Autumn was wiping off her spear, and Schrenko's fur was red. He grinned at Brik.

            "How?" Brik asked, a little confused.

            "Silent operation, remember?"

            Brik rolled his eyes. "Oh, of course." Schrenko searched the pockets of the doctor, pulling out a small key and unlocked the collar from around Brik's neck.

            "Help me with this." Autumn called, already starting to pull the cables and tubes from Frost. Brik and Schrenko helped separate him from the machine. They caught him as he fell, gently laying him down. Autumn set to purging the Wyrm-toxins from his body.

            "He going to be alright?" Schrenko asked.

            "He'd better be." Brik rumbled. Autumn's paws glowed as she worked her Gifts.

            "Take off that damn collar." She ordered. "It might take him a moment to recover, and we don't want him accidentally shifting." Schrenko unhooked the collar and threw it across the floor.

            Frost coughed and slowly opened his eyes. He smiled weakly. "Yeah, everything is going according to plan."

            Brik chuckled. "Yeah, he's going to be ok."

            "He's a tough one alright." Schrenko said.

            Autumn helped Frost to his feet. He coughed. "Give me another minute and I'll teach these Pentex bastards a thing or two." Brik got Frost's Klaive off of one of the desks and handed it to him.

            "First we should destroy this equipment. This research must not be allowed to continue. Pentex is developing a virus, that makes some kind of Garou-Fomori hybrid."

            Autumn nodded. "We heard. I agree this place must be destroyed now, too many bad memories."

***

            The door was open. He was expected. Night Eye walked into the darkened command center. The room was huge, and except for the electronics, it could have been mistaken for the great hall in some ancient castle. The stonework resembled marble, deep gray with black veins. Computers lined the walls, the flicker of their monitors the only light in the room. Columns reached the vaulted ceiling, and were it not for the corruption of the place, Night Eye would have thought the architecture was beautiful.

            He walked slowly, anticipating an ambush from the darkness around him. The only sounds were the hum of the machines and the soft click of his toenails on the stone floor. He stepped into the middle of the vast room. _Where is he?_ He laid his Klaive across his shoulder.

            "I know you're here." He called in the Garou tongue. "Let's get this over with."

            "And so we shall." Night Eye turned and watched as Soulkiller emerged from the Penumbra behind him.


	20. Revenge

Chapter 20

            "What will it take to rid myself of you?" Night Eye snarled at Soulkiller.

            Soulkiller smirked, touching the scar across his chest. "Make sure the blow you land is a killing one. Always make sure the snake you step on is dead, or it will return to bite, cub."

            Night Eye took a defiant stance, glaring at him. "Fine then, I will tear you apart, and tell the tale at every moot about the Dancer that was too weak to best a mere cub."

            "I am through with you!" Soulkiller's voice grew in intensity. "I don't care how much my dark master wants you, you will fall this day by my hands! I will not hold back again."

            "Oh, really?" Night Eye grinned. "And here I thought you had actually been trying."

            "You taunt me. That will not work, fool." Soulkiller brought the point of his banesword down. "I have been following you ever since that fateful day we first met, back at the hive. Despite what you may think, I have been leading you around, slowly driving you mad. You are a mere push away from the Wyrm, although you do not realize it."

            "So push!" Night Eye roared. "You think I give a damn?! You've ruined my life, you son-of-a-bitch! You killed my pack, my friends! You think I would ever join you? That's almost laughable! Even if I die here I will take you with me!"

            Soulkiller snarled and shifted to his war form, glossy black fur sprouting around his many scars, the Wyrmish glyphs glowing a pale green. "This place will be your grave, cub and I will defecate upon it!" He crouched, holding his banesword before him.

            Night Eye was fuming. He brought his own blade to bear, growling. Soulkiller took the first move, darting in, slashing at Night Eye's face. Night Eye effortlessly parried, the sound of their blades crashing together rang throughout the hall.

            "Are we going to go through this again?" Night Eye sneered. Soulkiller grinned and swung again and again Night Eye parried. "You've already proven your skill with the blade is insufficient." Another blow came, Night Eye brought up his blade, but Soulkiller feigned, slashing across his chest.

            "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve."

            Night Eye roared and went on the offense, swinging down at Soulkiller's head. He jumped out of the way and the massive Klaive came down with a steely ring on the stone floor. Night Eye recovered quickly, not giving the Dancer a chance. Soulkiller dodged to the side and the blade howled through empty air.

            Soulkiller spun around, and stabbed into Night Eye's shoulder. Night Eye growled, and slammed his fist into the side of Soulkiller's head, sending him sprawling across the floor. He lunged, slicing deeply into his foe's arm. Soulkiller jumped up, and rammed his claws into Night Eye's side, digging into his stomach. Night Eye smashed the hilt of his Klaive into Soulkiller's throat, causing him to fall back, choking and gagging.

            Night Eye snarled. "Want to try again?"

            Soulkiller body slammed him, pushing Night Eye's Klaive out of the way with his own sword. He bit down hard on his shoulder, and Night Eye lost his footing. They crashed to the ground, rolling, growling, snarling and biting. They clawed at one another as they wrestled, each trying to get the upper hand. Their blades lay forgotten on the cold stone floor. When they crashed into the wall Soulkiller managed to pry an arm loose and grabbed onto Night Eye's throat. He punched at Night Eye a few times, and managed to stand, hoisting Night Eye to his feet. He squeezed at his neck, choking him, and rammed his knee into his chest. He dropped Night Eye back to the floor, who lay there, trying to get his breath. Soulkiller lifted him again by the scruff of the neck and threw him against the wall.

            Soulkiller plunged his claws into Night Eye's gut, slowly twisting into his stomach. Night Eye howled and weakly tried to pry the hand from his insides. "You have yet to feel pain!" Soulkiller roared. The Wyrmish scars and glyphs that laced his body began to glow. He leaned in, bringing their faces inches apart. His eyes narrowed and he whispered, "I killed Mother." The glyphs erupted into hellish balefire, trailing down his arm, into Night Eye's gut.

            The pain was incredible as the fire burned him from the inside out. The flames traversed across his body in a grim mockery of Soulkiller's own scars. Soulkiller grinned as Night Eye howled, the chamber filling with the stench of burning fur, and cooking flesh. Soulkiller yanked his hand away, bringing a clump of charred and blackened entrails with it. The flames subsided and Night Eye fell to the floor, his fur still smoking.

            "You know what your biggest weakness is?" Soulkiller said as rolled Night Eye onto his back. "You are, and always will be, alone." He peered into his enemy's eyes, savoring the sight when he heard something strange. What the hell was this? Laughter? Why the fuck was he laughing?! Between spasmodic coughs for air Night Eye was laughing.

            Soulkiller pulled Night Eye closer, snarling. "Why are you laughing?"

            Night Eye coughed, a slow smile creeping across his muzzle. He drew in a ragged breath and whispered, "Never… alone…" He continued to chuckle, as he slowly turned his head, revealing the small transceiver in his ear.

            Soulkiller gasped, "Oh shit." He frantically looked around. There! He scrambled for his banesword, desperately crawling across the floor. As he reached out to it, a large white paw came down and kicked it, sending it clattering across the floor. Soulkiller looked up at the smiling face of Schrenko.

            "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with sharp objects?" Schrenko smirked.

            Soulkiller snarled and jumped to his feet, only to be seized from behind by a large gray Crinos.

            Brik squeezed, pinning Soulkiller's arms to his side. "I don't appreciate being tied up." He rumbled.

            Frost stepped forward, bringing the point of his Klaive under Soulkiller's chin. "I think it's time for a little payback. Let's extend our own… hospitalities."

            Autumn helped Night Eye to his feet as the others treated their 'guest'. She supported him as he limped over to his Klaive. The three beat Soulkiller to the ground, literally pounding him into submission. Night Eye picked up his blade off the cold floor and walked over to the bloody body of Soulkiller. Brik, Frost, and Schrenko stood around, blood dripping from their claws and Klaives. Soulkiller clung to life, but only barely.

            "So tell me Longtooth, will you return to bite me now?" Night Eye coughed.

            Soulkiller glared at him, hatred burning in his eyes. "Where is the honor in this?"

            "Like you have any yourself." He stooped down, his eyes boring into his nemesis. "Besides, I thought you knew. Shadow Lords care nothing for honor, only glory." His Klaive flashed and Soulkiller's head rolled across the cold, blood-smeared floor.

***

            Frost, Night Eye, Brik, Autumn, and Schrenko stood in the trees, watching in silence as the complex burned. With a grim satisfaction the buildings collapsed, taking all the horrors it had birthed with it. Night Eye stood between Frost and Schrenko. It had only been three days, and he felt as if he was intruding. He had no business here, bringing his own problems into their lives. He quietly made up his mind that he would quietly slip away when they got back to their caern. He would go back north to the States, where he was accustomed. Back home at the Sept of the Broken Water, deep in the Appalachians.

            _I bet Sergeiv wonders where I've gotten too. _Night Eye thought as he watched the labs crumble under the flames. His wounds still ached. Back in his own territory he would probably feel better. _At least this task is complete._

Frost broke the silence. "Dawn will come soon. We'd better get back, before Pentex sends any scouting parties to figure out what's happening."

            Schrenko yawned. "If they don't already."

            Brik stretched. "I'd say it's about time for some R&R."

            "Let's go. I've had enough of this damn place." Frost said turning into the woods. The rest of them followed, disappearing into the woods. Night Eye was the last, lingering for a moment more. Then, he too vanished into the jungle.


	21. Family

Chapter 21

            Night Eye leaned against the massive trunk of a tree, his arms crossed and eyes closed, though he was not asleep. When the five of them had returned to the Sky River Caern, Night Eye had slipped away. Moonrise was only a few minutes away, and then he would leave. He stood, looking up at the dark sky. He sighed and began to walk toward the edge of the bawn.

            Perhaps Soulkiller had been right. Maybe he always would be alone. After his Rite of Passage he had immersed himself in his studies. He was afraid of being alone, he realized. For almost eleven years he had avoided the truth. He held onto the memories of Bright Tail because he was afraid. As long as he was afraid he was weak. That's what everyone had been telling him. That's the real tragedy. Cut off from both human and wolf society, only in the arms of another Garou could one truly find peace. But, by the Litany forbade that.

            _Always alone. Maybe the warriors of Gaia just weren't meant to have a social life. _Night Eye shook his head. He knew where thinking like that led. He stopped in a small clearing. The moon shone through the trees, bathing him in Her pale luminescence.

            "Where have you been?" The voice startled him, and he turned around to see Autumn, in Lupus, watching him. _Figures._

            "I'm leaving." He said. "I'm going home."

            She walked toward him, flowing up into homid. "No you're not." She placed her hand on his arm. "After last night you have some renown headed your way."

            "I don't deserve it." He said, not looking at her. "I've really got to go."

            "Not yet. There's a bit more than renown involved." She tugged at his arm, pulling him back toward the caern. "Come on." She said.

            Just to humor her, he went along. He didn't care about renown down here, up north they probably wouldn't even hear of it.

            "It won't mean anything."

            "Shush. Just wait." She continued leading him along. He sighed and trudged along behind her. They came into the caern, heading toward a small fire, where Brik, Schrenko and Frost sat. They stood as the two approached. Autumn walked around to stand between Schrenko and Brik.

            Frost stood before him. "We have a proposition for you, Night Eye."

            Night Eye looked at him. "Oh yeah?"

            "Yes. We are offering you a place in our pack. The four of us have come to the agreement that, well, it just kind of fits."

            "I don't follow."

            "Think about it. Schrenko is a Ragabash, Autumn a Theurge, Brik's a Philodox, I am an Ahroun and you are a Galliard. The five faces of Luna. Almost like destiny."

            Night Eye raised an eyebrow. "I know my own destiny."

            Frost turned to Autumn. "Show him."

            Autumn walked forward, pulling a necklace out from under her shirt. There was a small, smooth stone at the end. "This is called a Maidenstone. It is a fetish given to me when I was a cub. One of its powers allows me to know when I come into contact with someone who is linked with me." She held it up to him, and the stone began to glow with a faint pinkish hue. "It reacts the same for Frost, Brik and even Schrenko."

            "There's more." Frost said. There was a flapping of wings and Raven perched on a nearby limb.

            Raven cocked its head. "Hello again."

            "What the hell is this?" Night Eye furrowed his brow.

            "It was thought best that you not be running around all of the Tellurian without a little back up."

            "So basically, you dragged me around all this time just so you could bring the five of us together."

            "Basically."

            "And Soulkiller?"

            "A test."

            Night Eye laughed. "A test? So, did I pass?"

            "Marginally."

            Night Eye shook his head. "So what happens now?"

            "I think you're all entitled to a little break. So have fun. You might not get many more chances." Raven flew off into the jungle, leaving nothing more than a caw drifting on the breeze.

            Schrenko had a big, stupid grin on his face. Night Eye couldn't help but smile back. He looked at the others. "Well, hell. Maybe it won't be so bad if I did stay a little longer."

            Frost clapped him on the shoulder. "Welcome to our little family."

            _This might not be so bad at all._ Night Eye thought as he sat down with his new pack mates. _Not bad at all._

***

Well that's it. First fic I've ever written, so I hope you liked it. If you noticed any mistakes, yell at me and I'll try to fix em. 


End file.
